Bittersweet Orange Lilly
by Autumn Lilly of the Valley 6
Summary: Someone is poisoning the emperor’s harem. A mystery girl from Japan is brought in to uncover who is behind the poisoning and was it only just a coincidence that this mystery girl got roped into this job with Rukia by Tatsuya or was there another reason be
1. Chapter 1

Bittersweet Orange Lilly

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the Saiunkoku Monogatari character's they belong to Sai Yukino. I also do not own any of the characters from Bleach they belong to Tite Kubo. I am only using them in this story as a fan.

Chapter one

"Rem-dono I've been approached by a man who requested our help or rather your assistances. I've already taken the liberty of graciously accepting the job on your behalf and you'll leave for Saiunkoku providence in three weeks. Messages have already been sent to those who I believe whose help you will need and they will be arriving in the coming weeks. I will be accompanying you and the others to Saiunkoku providence and setting up shop there to help you out if you need me." Shizuoka explained watching Rem from under his straw hat as he took a slip of his tea.

"Just what exactly have you volunteered me for Tatsuya?" Rem questioned him eyeing him carefully.

"The man requested a young woman to become a lady-in-waiting for the imperial palace. Apparently they are having some indiscretions and would like someone outside the imperial palace to find the people behind the incidences. It seems they aren't sure who can be trusted and thought it would be best to bring in outside help." Shizuoka explained before continuing making sure Rem was still listening. "Once we reach Saiunkoku providence you will meet with Kochou-dono who will fill you in on the details and also help you get to the imperial palace."

"I am going to be working as a lady-in-waiting… are you kidding me Tatsuya. I've been trained as a swordswoman not a lady-in-waiting." Rem said standing up getting ready to head for the door.

Rem had always given Tatsuya the benefit of the doubt since he took her in at a young age and trained her but she often got annoyed with him and his antics. He would just appear out of nowhere with a job for her and it was usually one for his benefit alone. He was really starting to test her patience's with this latest job and she had had enough.

"You had five years of formal training as a lady, being a lady-in-waiting should not be difficult for you. In less you have a problem with the social status and believe that being a lady-in-waiting is below you. I'd be very disappointed in you if you did. You really should take this more serious Rem-dono. These women have the potential to carry the future heir of their country. Their safety is now our top priority." Shizuoka said eyeing Rem as she moved away from the table.

"I understand and I am grateful for this opportunity and I thank you for thinking of me when there were others who you could have roped into this job. Thank you I'll take my leave now and begin to prepare for the trip." Rem said taking the envelope from Tatsuya before bowing to leaving.

"And Tatsuya the next time you wish to speak with me please do so at a later hour. I don't think Tae was too happy about opening Akabeko this early not to mention you woke Mickiko-dono and the others up coming to the dojo this morning." Rem said before disappearing through the door.

Rem left the teashop and headed back towards Shimane dojo when she got there she found Mickiko waiting for her.

"Rem-chan what did that man want this morning. He came here at such an early hour asking for you and you left with him without Kenji or Benjiro." Mickiko said standing at the door like a protective mother.

"There is no need to worry Mickiko-chan it was only Tatsuya. I apologize on his behalf for waking you and the others this morning." Rem said bowing before going into the dojo.

"Rem-dono where have you been? Who the hell was that guy that came here this morning? What were you thinking leaving with him and without Kenji or myself as a chaperone? He didn't try anything did he? Where did he take you? Kenji get ready to go we are going into town after that guy." Benjiro spaded off not waiting for a reply from Rem.

"Benjiro I don't think it's necessary to go after Shizuoka-sempai. I am sure he had a good reason to ask to see Rem-dono. Besides I've known Shizuoka-sempai for a number of years and I consider him a trusted friend. And anyway he's the one who introduced us to Rem-dono if you remember correctly." Kenji explained sitting down at the table to eat.

"Even so I still don't like or trust him." Benjiro stated eating his rice.

"To clear this all up why don't we have Rem-chan tell us what Shizuoka-sensei wanted." Mickiko said giving herself seconds.

"Tatsuya accepted a job for me in Saiunkoku providence and I'll be leaving in three weeks." Rem explained quickly and to the point.

"You're leaving us already?" Mickiko pouted.

"Yes, I am afraid I am. I can't afford to pass up a job especially one working in the imperial palace and it pays more than I could hope for working at the teashop. Besides, I've freeloaded off you for long enough its time I move on. This was only supposed to be temporary right?" Rem told them.

"It's not everyday that people are given the opportunity to work in the imperial palace. This is an opportunity you shouldn't miss Rem-dono." Kenji said looking down at the table then back at Rem.

"I know and I intent to go to Saiunkoku providence to perform this job." Rem reassured him.

"I'll come with you… we'll all come with you." Benjiro said getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"I don't think the emperor will allow you into his palace with your wrap-sheet Benjiro. Rem-dono will be well taken care of in the imperial palace so no need to worry about her." Kenji said getting up from the table as well.

"I am going to miss having you around Rem. It's going to be back to being just Benjiro, Kenji and myself again." Mickiko said a little disappointed.

One week later

"Rem-dono I'd like you to meet Rukia-dono. She'll be traveling with you to Saiunkoku providence. Rukia-dono is going to be a member of the emperor's concubine and you'll be her lady-in-waiting." Shizuoka said introducing the two girls.

Standing face to face Rukia and Rem had similar body types and bone structure in their faces. Both always seemed short for their ages and had naturally pink lips. They differed however in their eye color and hairstyles. Rukia's eyes were a deep purple while Rem's were a cool gray. Rukia also had short black hair which was cut in a tulip shape around her face while Rem's hair was longer and light brown in color which she styled by pulling the sides back in a ponytail.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rem-dono. Shizuoka-sensei has told me a great deal about you." Rukia said bowing.

Rem smiled and bowed as well "It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Excellent now that you both know each other you should talk and become friends. In the meantime while we wait for the others to arrive you both need to work on your act. It needs to be believable that you are lady and lady-in-waiting so work on that. Shall we go get something to eat?" Shizuoka suggested walking towards Akabeko teashop.

"It seems the others have arrived." Shizuoka said picking up a shuriken which had just embedded itself into the table in front of them.

"Who are the others?" Rem asked eyeing the shuriken.

"Nashiko-dono, Ryoichi-kun, Ayumu-dono, Hisashi-kun and Susumu-kun." Shizuoka listed the group on his hand.

"It's been a while since I saw them but do we really need all of them?" Rem questioned.

"It's just a precaution since if we did need them and they weren't in Saiunkoku providence it would take them a month to get there and then it might be too late." Shizuoka explained and Rem nodded in acceptance.

"But why did they choose to throw a dagger at us to announce they have arrived instead of just walking over to us?" Rukia asked.

_'Where did Tatsuya find this girl if she has no clue about spies' Rem thought to herself._

"The group consists of both spies and assassins. It is for their own safety and the safety of their families that they keep their identities secret." Shizuoka explained to Rukia in the simplest terms he could to help her to understand before Rem could open her mouth with a comment.

"Oh." Rukia said looking out the window.

"Will they always be out there? Are they like our bodyguards?" Rukia questioned.

"No, their purpose is to observe the inner court of the imperial palace and to collect the needed information for Rem. Though Hisashi will be keeping an eye on the harem and most likely you when your there." Shizuoka explained to Rukia.

One month later

"Kogarou is in the red light district just two blocks up and three blocks to the right. Kochou-dono will be waiting for you." Shizuoka explained as Rem and Rukia walked for the door.

"Good luck ladies and if you need to contact me or the others Hisashi will be following you." Shizuoka said bowing to them.

Both Rukia and Rem bowed and began walking towards Kogarou.

"According to Kochou's profile she is the owner of Kogarou, the number one courtesan in the red light district and she is also the leader of the red light district underground." Rem told Rukia as they walked.

"Wow very powerful woman. She should be able to help you and the others collect information right?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, she has the underground networked if someone is planning anything she should know about it. Or at least be able to get us any information we need anywhere in the country." Rem nodded.

"But I don't understand how she can get us into the imperial palace or even why she requested your help." Rukia said as they walked up to the front gate of Kogarou.

"I guess we will find out. " Rem said walking up to the front desk.

"Welcome to Kogarou how can I help you." A small girl asked from behind the front desk.

"I am Rem Toshimaro and this is Rukia Kuchiki and we are here to meet with Kochou-dono. She should be expecting us." Rem smiled at the girl.

"Kochou-dono is already with a customer but I will announce your arrival please follow me." The girl said leading them upstairs to an empty room before leaving.

The girl came back a few minutes later and asked Rem and Rukia to please follow her. They were lead to a room where a woman was sitting with two gentlemen.

"Kochou-dono here are Toshimaro-san and Kuchiki-san as you requested." The girl bowed and left the room.

In the room sat three people. Closest to them was a beautiful woman with dark purple hair and brilliant green eyes. In front of her sat two gentlemen the first had black hair and smoky gray eyes while the other had light teal hair and gray eyes. All three watched both girls as they stepped farther into the room.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kochou-dono" Both girls said in unison bowing.

"Please have a seat both of you. These gentlemen are General Ran Shuuei and Vice Secretary of the Civil Affairs Li Kouyuu. They will be escorting you to the imperial palace and you will be reporting your findings to them while you're in the palace" Kochou said introducing both men to the girls and both Rem and Rukia bowed to them respectfully.

"Now then I assume that Shizuoka-sensei gave you an idea about what it going on and what you will be doing." Kochou said looking to each girl for a nod.

"Actually Shizuoka-sempai just informed us that some incidences have happened in the imperial palace. Besides our roles, we weren't told much else. We weren't informed as to what the incidences were or any of the details." Rem told them.

"The incidences are occurring in the inner harem and involve the poisoning of the ladies within the concubine. Though the doses are small this can not be tolerated. We fear that the poisons will become stronger if nothing is done. We brought you in to discover who is behind this and why. We trust you to do this for the sake of our country and its future. " Shuuei explained.

"I understand and we will do our best but I am curious as to why Kochou-dono is involved with this Tatsuya-sensei informed me that a man asked for our help not a women. I apologize if that insulted you." Rem said looking at Kochou.

"It is did not and it was a mutual decision between Kou Shouka who you will meet later and myself to ask for your help. Kou Shouka works as the imperial archivist in the palace and his daughter Shuurei-dono has recently entered the emperor's concubine and we both fear for her safety. Shuurei-dono is like a daughter to me and I only want her safe. Since the ladies in the concubines are most likely being poisoned by someone inside imperial palace, we thought it was necessary to ask for your help. I will give you access to any of my resources in which you need to uncover the people responsible." Kochou explained sliding an envelope towards Rem.

"I understand your concern and we will do our best." Rem reassured her taking the envelope.

"The envelope contains detailed profiles of the ladies, their families, the royal family and other officials within the imperial palace. There is also a detailed analysis of the incidences that have occurred and some details of the poison used that we have been unable to indentify. We've determined that two different poisons are being used. It's unclear if they are coming from the same source or not. In addition, we have been unable to link the poisons used to anyone or even to a seller. The envelope contains all the information we have collected up until now. If I find out anything new ill be sure to let you know. Then if there are no more questioned perhaps it's time your on your way to the imperial palace." Kochou explained and everyone nodded in responses.


	2. Chapter 2

Bittersweet Orange Lilly

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the Saiunkoku Monogatari character's they belong to Sai Yukino. I also do not own any of the characters from Bleach they belong to Tite Kubo. I am only using them in this story as a fan.

Chapter two

"This will be your suite while you're staying here. This is just the main room there are two bedrooms to either side of the main room. Rukia-dono your room is to the right and Rem-dono your room is to the left. Please get settled in and make yourselves comfortable. You'll be meeting with the emperor tomorrow morning for breakfast. Until you learn your way around the other ladies-in-waiting will help you and if they are not around this map will help you find your way." Shuuei said handing Rem a map before leaving them to get settled into their suite.

The main room was huge with elegant purple curtains hung across the sliding doors. There were also various brass statues placed around the room and beautiful tapestries' hanging on the walls. Four giant pillows laid in the middle of the floor for sitting around a red cherry artisan style table in the middle. In the corner of the room sat a hotplate and a sliver tea set with a flower pattern painted on it. Rem walked across the room and opened the sliding door revealing a lust green yard and blooming garden.

"Wow this is beautiful." Rem said stepping out the door and looking around yard.

Not far beyond the yard Rem saw a few people walking carrying books and it surprised her that the emperor's concubine was so close to other buildings especially when the emperor's quarters were well hidden and away from the rest of the palace. She made a mental note to ask Ran Shuuei and Li Kouyuu about it later.

"Rem-chan you have to see the bedrooms." Rukia's voice carried out the door to where Rem was standing.

Rem made her way back into the main room and walked into Rukia's room. It had gorgeous dark purple curtains hung over the outer wall and the same dark purple curtains were draped in a canapé fashion over the king size red cherry lotus platform bed. The comforter on the bed was gold and on top of the comforter were a dozen or more dark purple pillows in various sizes and shapes. Beside the outer wall was a red cherry artisan style table with two gold pillows on either side. Sitting on top of the table was another elegant sliver tea set with cherry blooms painted on it. And a red cherry lotus tower armoire was leaned against the wall next to the door opposite of the bed.

"Shall we make some tea in this beautiful tea set?" Rukia said waking out of the room carrying the sliver teapot.

"How about Sencha or Hojicha?" Rukia asked as Rem followed her into the room.

"Hojicha is fine. Please have a seat and I'll make the tea." Rem said taking the tea canister from her.

Rukia sat down at the table and opened the envelope Kochou had given Rem.

"I know I am not formally trained to do this but I want to help you. What can I do to help?" Rukia asked as Rem walked over to the table with the tea.

"For now just befriend the other ladies." Rem told her.

"Like what should I ask them?" Rukia asked.

"Just get to know them and make friends with them. Don't ask them questions that would make them suspicious. Leave the collecting of information on them to me and the others. It's more important that you fit in with them and befriend them than it is for you to collect information from them. But if anything of interest does come up let me know." Rem said looking through Grand Master Shou Taishi's profile.

"I don't know what I am supposed to be looking for." Rukia said laying down Reishin Kou's profile.

"I am not sure either...anything that might look suspicious or might be a motive." Rem said.

"All of these guys have been here since the last emperor. If they were loyal to the last emperor and to the royal family then none of them should be trying to do harm to the emperor, his family or the concubine. So that should mean that whoever is doing this is doing it from the outside the imperial palace and has invested interest. Perhaps making sure his daughter or granddaughter carries the heir to the throne?" Rukia questioned.

"That actually seems like a pretty good motive. That could be something you could find out when you're befriending the other concubine. Find out more about them and their families, who sponsored them to become a concubine, who's pressuring them that kind of information. Can you do that without seeming like you are pulling for information?" Rem asked.

"Yes I can do that." Rukia answered her and Rem put down the report on the poisonings.

"Then for now we will play it by ear." Rem said collecting the other profiles and reports and putting them back in the envelope.

Rem's room was not quite as elegant as Rukia's but it was still very elegant. Her room had lavender curtains hanging across the outer wall and had gold tapestries hanging on the other walls. The bed was a queen sized red cherry Kobe style platform bed with a gold comforter on it. Next to the outer wall was a red cherry artisan style table with two gold pillows on either side. There was a sliver tea set sitting on top of the table with a beautiful flower pattern carved into it as well. There was also a towering red cherry armoire against the back wall. Beside the armoire was a red cherry bookshelf with multiple books on the shelving. Rem pulled close the curtains on the outer wall and walked over to the bookshelf before she lifted it up sliding the envelope under it before putting the bookshelf back down.

"Shall we go make friends with the other concubine and ladies-in-waiting?" Rukia asked walking into Rem's room.

"Yes I guess we should before they come looking for us or think we are being rude." Rem said walking towards the door with Rukia.

Rukia and Rem walked into the common area of the harem where five women sat. Two of the women sat around the table while the other three sat farther back. Each woman turned and looked at the girls as they entered the room. Rukia and Rem both bowed to them.

"This is my lady Kuchiki Rukia and I am Toshimaro Rem." Rem said introducing Rukia and then herself to the woman sitting around the table. After bowing Rukia took her place at the table while Rem found a seat behind her.

"I am Shusui-dono and I am the head lady of the harem. If you need anything please let me or Kourin-san know." Shusui a middle-aged woman with light brown hair and blue eyes said bowing.

The girl Shusui introduced as Kourin didn't look older than 13. Kourin bowed to both Rukia and to Rem after being introduced and Rukia and Rem bowed in return.

"Lady Shuurei is sitting to your left and to your right are Lady Jyuusan-hime and her lady-in-waiting Yachiru-san is to her right." Shusui introduced the rest of the woman seating at the table.

Each girl bowed as they were introduced. Shuurei had long black hair and bright brown eyes while Jyuusan-hime looked remarkably like Shuurei but with blue eyes. Jyuusan-hime's lady-in-waiting Yachiru looked about Kourin's age and had light pink hair and brown eyes.

"We'll go make everyone more tea." Shusui announced standing up followed by Kourin, Yachiru and Rem.

After bowing they made their way to the kitchen area to prepare the tea and snacks.

"Rem-san said your last name was Kuchiki. It's not one of the seven color families here in China. Where exactly are you from?" Jyuusan-hime asked curiously.

"Japan. My father is the Minister of Defense for Japan." Rukia told her.

"Wow that's really cool but how did you end up here in China as part of the emperor's concubine?" Shuurei asked taking an interest.

"The emperor of Japan wants to build a bridge between Japan and China to strengthen their alliance and thought me being part of emperor of China's concubine would help." Rukia explained her reason for being there and both ladies nodded and accepted her explanation.

"How did the two of you end up here?" Rukia questioned them.

"My three older brothers wanted me to marry the emperor." Jyuusan-hime explained.

"I am the only princess of the Kou clan so it is my duty to marry the emperor for my family's sake." Shuurei also explained.

"So we've all been brought here by our families for their own gain." Rukia said lowly and Jyuusan-hime and Shuurei nodded.

"We made two kinds of tea Hojicha and Jasmine cha we also made steamed buns for a snack. Please help yourself." Shusui said placing a steamed bun down in front of each girl.

"Jyuusan-hime -dono would you like some Hojicha tea?" Yachiru asked Jyuusan-hime.

"Actually I would like some Jasmine cha tea." Jyuusan-hime told Yachiru and Rem walked over and poured her a cup of Jasmine cha tea.

"I would like some Hojicha tea Yachiru-san." Shuurei said.

"I would also like Hojicha tea Yachiru-san." Rukia announced.

Shusui, Kourin, Yachiru and Rem left Shuurei, Jyuusan-hime and Rukia to enjoy their tea and snacks and returned to the kitchen to clean up the mess.

"I am curious Rem-san how long have you worked for Rukia-dono and her family." Shusui asked putting a bowl away.

"Only for a few years her father and mother were gracious enough to take me into their family and to allow me to work for them as Rukia's lady-in-waiting." Rem explained.

"I can tell your movements aren't fluid as if you're not yet use to serving tea and your interaction with Rukia-dono seems a bit awkward." Shusui said.

Rem was dumbfounded that Shusui was able to see through her and Rukia's behavior and analyze it so quickly. She didn't think her or Rukia's acting was bad. She thought that they were believable. Perhaps Shusui was just being suspicious and taking stabs in the dark trying to unnerve her. Or perhaps she really did think that Rukia and Rem were there for some other reason other than being lady and lady-in-waiting. She was definitely going to have to watch herself more around Shusui. Rem made another mental note to look over Shusui's profile and to ask Shuuei and Kouyuu about her in the morning.

"Perhaps I need more training then. Can you give me some tips on what I am doing wrong and help me to improve?" Rem asked her.

"I would be happy to help. Come to my room tomorrow afternoon. Kourin can take care of Rukia-dono while I help you." Shusui smiled and Rem nodded.

Rukia and Rem decided to retire early to their rooms because of their long travel as well as the fact that they were meeting with the emperor in the morning.

"Help me to pick something out to wear to meet the emperor Rem-chan." Rukia said walking over to where Rem was sitting looking at Shusui's profile.

"Yes of course." Rem nodded getting up sliding the profile back under the bookshelf and leaving with Rukia.

"Why were you looking at Shusui's profile?" Rukia asked Rem as she walked into her room.

"She said some things to me that made me uneasy." Rem explained opening Rukia's armoire.

"What did she say?" Rukia asked sitting on her bed.

"She asked me how long I've been your lady-in-waiting. She also said she noticed that my movements weren't fluid and that our interaction seemed a little awkward. I am going to meet with her to work on my fluidness after our meeting with the emperor tomorrow." Rem told her.

"It just seems like she is trying to be helpful. Do you really think we need to worry about her?" Rukia questioned.

"I don't know I just want to check some stuff out to make sure." Rem told her showing her a lavender kimono with darker purple irises embroidered on it.

"That's gorgeous. I'll wear it with this hairpin. It's perfect." Rukia said smiling picking up a lavender hairpin from her jewelry box.

"Now let's go pick something out for you to wear." Rukia said heading for Rem's room.

"I don't think it's really that important what I wear is it?" Rem said following Rukia into her room.

"Of course it's important. It's very important to look good for the emperor. You're working for him and living in his palace, so you have to show him your respect by looking beautiful and presentable." Rukia told her walking over to Rem's armoire and opening it.

"I didn't mean that I would just slap something on. I just meant that I didn't think so much thought was required to find something to wear for a meeting." Rem said to Rukia as she looked through the kimonos hanging in Rem's armoire.

"You should wear this cloudy purple kimono with the sliver butterflies on it. It'll make your eyes pop." Rukia said handing the kimono to Rem.

"I feel like a doll but I'll wear it because it is very beautiful." Rem smiled holding it up.

"Lets make a deal I'll pick out your clothes and you can pick out mine ok." Rukia said smiling.

"Ok." Rem said uneasy.

"It'll be fun. I swear you'll look good and turn heads." Rukia smiled dancing out of the room.

"Wait Rukia… I am not here to turn heads; I don't want to turn heads I am just here to do my job." Rem called after Rukia but she got the feeling that her words didn't reach her.


	3. Chapter 3

Bittersweet Orange Lilly

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the Saiunkoku Monogatari character's they belong to Sai Yukino. I also do not own any of the characters from Bleach they belong to Tite Kubo. I am only using them in this story as a fan.

Chapter three

Rem was combing Rukia's hair when they heard a knock at the door Rem sat down the hair brush and walked into the main room. She sled open their door revealing Li Kouyuu. He smiled looking for at her for a moment before Rem bowed bidding him a good morning and he bowed in return.

"Good morning Rem-dono. You and Rukia-dono will be having breakfast with the emperor this morning in his quarters. Hmm neither of you appears to be ready. Kouyuu said with disapproval watching Rukia make her entrance.

"Please come in Kouyuu-sensei and have a seat we will only need a few more minutes." Rem announced inviting Kouyuu into the room.

Kouyuu muttered something about woman taking too long to get ready under this breath as he entered the room and he took a seat at the table to wait. He watched as both girls disappeared into Rukia's room to finish getting ready.

"He's really a morning person isn't he?" Rukia giggled as Rem finished combing out Rukia's hair.

"Somehow I think it's his normal attitude." Rem said finishing Rukia's hair.

"Hmm." Rukia said as she looked at her hair.

"We probably shouldn't keep him waiting too much longer. Besides we don't want to keep the emperor waiting for his breakfast." Rem said helping Rukia up out of her seat.

"Let me put a hairpin in your hair. This one will complement your eyes." Rukia said holding up a lavender and gray pearled hairpin.

"I am fine without one." Rem told her walking for the door.

"Remember our deal and I think you need a hairpin. So sit down." Rukia said pulling Rem towards the seat to sit down. "Besides every girl needs at least one hairpin in her hair to feel beautiful." Rukia added pulling and twisting some of Rem's hair up before sliding the hairpin in her hair. "Plus you should look nice for Kouyuu." Rukia whispered in her ear.

"You don't have a hairpin and what's this have to do with him." Rem questioned.

"My hair's too short for hairpins and Kouyuu was checking you out while you were standing at the door." Rukia told her smiling.

"He was not. He just looked at me." Rem hissed in response.

"No… he definitely did a full body up and down look of you." Rukia smiled.

"You're seeing things. He did not look at me like that and leave him out of this." Rem yelled having enough of their conversation.

Kouyuu heard Rem yell and turned his attention towards Rukia's room with great annoyance thinking they were just talking instead of getting ready. Kouyuu muttered in annoyance under his breath again about baka woman always talking and gossiping instead of doing what they are supposed to do and went back to looking around the room.

"You're forgetting why I am here. I am not here to be a doll or to find a man." Rem told Rukia getting more annoyed by the second.

"There is no reason why you can't do both now let's go." Rukia said waiting for Rem to walk out first to make sure she didn't pull the hairpin out.

Both ladies entered the room apologizing and bowed for making Kouyuu wait on them. Kouyuu stood up when they entered the room and walked towards them.

"Are you finally ready?" He questioned looking both girls over.

"See." Rukia hissed and Rem gave her an annoyed look.

"Yes. Thank you for waiting Kouyuu-sensei." Rem answered bowing again as Kouyuu lead the way out of the room.

Rem thought they were lost from the start when they turned left in the hallway when she thought they should have gone right. She didn't want to say anything to either Kouyuu or Rukia as she thought that Kouyuu knew a short cut that wasn't on the map she received from Shuuei earlier. But she began to get annoyed when it appeared that Kouyuu really didn't know where he was going after they had pasted the Department of Treasury twice. Not to mention he would stop at each intersection in the hallway and second guess which way to go.

"Kouyuu-sensei please forgive me but I think we should have went left down that last walkway instead of straight." Rem spoke up bowing slightly.

Kouyuu whipped around clearly annoyed that she had pointed out the fact that he was lost.

"Just what makes you think we should have gone left? Do you not think I know where I am going? I know where I am going." He yelled questioning her.

"I am sorry it's just that we have passed the Department of Treasury twice now and according to the map Shuuei-sensei gave me the emperor's quarter's is in that direction." Rem said pointing to the west.

"A map… a map only a baka woman needs a map." Kouyuu muttered to himself turning around walking in a different direction.

"Perhaps we should just leave him and use the map ourselves." Rukia whispered to Rem who looked about ready to strangle Kouyuu.

A half an hour later Kouyuu's face was bright red and his mutters to himself were getting louder and louder. He was now pacing and ranting down every hallway trying to figure out which way to go. Rukia and Rem looked at each other as they watched Kouyuu.

"Kouyuu-sensei." Rem walked up to him and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"If you think you know your way around the imperial palace better than me than you lead the way." Kouyuu yelled moving out of the way for Rem to lead them who looked surprised at the outburst.

"Fine I will. I was only going to suggest we go that way since you seemed a little confused as to which way to go." Rem shot back turning and walking down the hall muttering about baka men who are to proud to admit when they are wrong or lost.

Rukia would have giggled at the scene before her if Kouyuu hadn't looked about ready to harm Rem. It only took a few minutes of walking before Rem turned a corner and the emperor's quarters came into view. At about that time Ran Shuuei can into view as well waving to them.

"I was coming to look for you. I thought Kouyuu might have gotten you both lost and thought I should come looking for you." Shuuei said smiling and bowing.

"Morning Shuuei-sensei." Both girls said in unison bowing.

"We don't need your help Shuuei. I am more than capable of getting them to the emperor's quarters." Kouyuu growled walking past everyone.

"Then why has an hour past since you left the emperor's quarters? Bbesides it seems to me as I walked up that Rem-dono was leading the group and not you." Shuuei pointed out smiling and teasing Kouyuu.

"I did not get us lost. I told you the inner court is haunted and the ghost keep moving the buildings and you gave that woman a map and that's cheating. Just like a woman to cheat." Kouyuu pointed accusingly at Rem and she stepped back in surprise getting annoyed.

"Now now Kouyuu. It's not nice to try and pass the blame to another especially a beautiful innocent woman." Shuuei scolded him.

Rem's eyebrows rose at the remark of "innocent woman." She was sure she didn't look innocent at all and for some reason the remark annoyed her.

"Beautiful woman…beautiful woman I don't see a beautiful woman I see a..." Kouyuu's sentence was cut off by Reishin Kou's fan whapping him in the back of the head knocking him off balance.

"I know I raised you better than to insult a woman. Apologize now." Reishin said grabbing Kouyuu by the back of the neck and making him bend over in a bow.

Kouyuu fought him for a few seconds before Reishin tightened his grip on Kouyuu's neck making Kouyuu cry out in pain.

"Apologize to them." Reishin demanded.

"I am sorry I am sorry." Kouyuu squeaked.

"You unforgivable brat." Reishin hissed squeezing Kouyuu's neck harder.

Kouyuu lets out another cry.

"Apologize again and mean it." Reishin demanded.

"I sincerity apologize for taking my anger and frustration out on you. Let go of my neck now please." Kouyuu muttered grabbing at Reishin's hand.

"That's better. Really, Kouyuu I could hear you all the way in the Department of Civil Affairs. How many times do I have to tell you that if you're lost ask someone for help? There is no shame in asking for help." Reishin said fanning his face with the fan; he had hit Kouyuu with a few moments ago.

Rem was slightly afraid of Reishin as she watched him interact and scold Kouyuu. No wonder Kouyuu always seemed to be in a bad mood. His father was a scary man and he was quite blunt and brutal with his son.

"Now than I am very sorry for my baka son's horrible behavior and attitude I hope he hasn't offended you. I am Kou Reishin head of Civil Affairs here at the palace and you must be Rukia-dono and Rem-dono. It is a pleasure to meet you both." Reishin said bowing respectfully.

Both Rukia and Rem were stunned and a little afraid of Reishin after watching the scene unfold. Rukia was the first to recover and she bowed respectfully to him.

"I am Kuchiki Rukia and I am very pleased to meet you Reishin-sama." Rukia said while bowing and Rem followed suite.

"And I am her lady-in-waiting Toshimaro Rem and I am very honored to meet you Reishin-sama." Rem said while bowing.

"Please do me a favor and let me know if my son isn't behaving himself. He was raised better than to treat such beautiful women with such disrespect." Reishin smiled mischievously at the two girls studying them before walking away.

"Yes Reishin-sama." Both girls bowed again as he walked away.

"Now than the emperor is waiting to meet both of you please follow me this way." Shuuei said turning and walking towards the emperor's quarters.

Rukia, Rem and Kouyuu followed Shuuei as he walked towards the emperor's quarters. As they walked closer a gorgeous young man with sliver blue hair came into view. When they walked closer to him his eyes proved to be a beautiful dark teal color and Rem couldn't help but stare at them.

"Oi Seiran-sensei you're making your rounds I see." Shuuei said walking up to greet the man who just nodded.

"It would appear that no one is concerned with the fact that the emperor is waiting for us or that we haven't eaten yet." Rem whispered to Rukia.

"You seem to be in a hurry and a bad mood. Perhaps you shouldn't hang around Kouyuu anymore than necessary since it seems his bad mood is rubbing off on you." Rukia whispered back.

"I'd like you to meet Rukia-dono and her lady-in-waiting Rem-dono." Shuuei introduced each girl and they each bowed to Seiran.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Seiran-sensei." Both girls said in unison.

"I am pleased to meet you both as well." Seiran said bowing.

"Seiran-sensei is one of the emperor's personal bodyguards along with Kouyuu and myself." Shuuei explained and both girls nodded.

Shuuei continued to talk with Seiran but Rem had tuned out the talking and instead was looking at Seiran's beautiful dark teal eyes. Shuuei continued talking and Rem blushed when she realized she had been staring at him and Seiran was looking back at her.

"Shuuei you have plenty of time to talk with Seiran-sensei later. I think now we should get them to their meeting with the emperor. I am sure he is getting hungry waiting for them especially since it took them so long to get ready and get here." Kouyuu said cutting in annoyed at the mindless talking.

In Kouyuu's opinion Shuuei was worst than a woman nearly 80 of the time they were around each other. Rem was never happier to have Kouyuu be his annoying impatient self than right then but was really annoyed by his last remark.

"Now wait just one minute we only kept you waiting a few minutes after you arrived at our rooms. You are the cause of keeping the emperor waiting with you getting us lost for more than an hour." Rem shot back at Kouyuu surprising everyone with her outburst.

"You..." Was all Kouyuu got out before Shuuei covered his mouth.

"Oh you're right. We'll catch up later Seiran-sensei." Shuuei said turning towards the front doors.

"Now he was worth dressing pretty for wasn't he?" Rukia whispered to Rem referring to Seiran.

"I am not done yet." Kouyuu yelled at Rem's back as she and Rukia walked towards the door.

"You baka woman get back here." Kouyuu yelled.

"Oh I am so glad I came here I am going to have so much fun annoying and getting under Kouyuu-sensei's skin." Rem smiled at Rukia.

"That's not nice Rem-chan." Rukia said giving her a disapproving look.


	4. Chapter 4

Bittersweet Orange Lilly

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the Saiunkoku Monogatari character's they belong to Sai Yukino. I also do not own any of the characters from Bleach they belong to Tite Kubo. I am only using them in this story as a fan.

Chapter four

Both ladies were in awe as they entered the main room of the emperor's quarters. Dark purple curtains ran across each wall framing gold tapestries hanging on the walls. A huge Oriental rug was laid out in the middle of the floor with many different shades of purple and gold flowers woven into it. There were many gold statues placed around the room. At the head of the table in the middle of the room was a larger than life gold statue of a crane in light with a rainbow painted tail. A large square red cherry table with beautiful carvings was just behind the statue surrounded by a sea of gold pillows, and on one of those pillows sat a beautiful man with light sandy colored hair. He was wearing deep purple formal wear with lavender trim. He set down his tea and smiled with delight at their arrival.

"We were beginning to think you weren't coming." The emperor said walking towards them and both Rukia and Rem bowed.

The emperor bowed and made a gesture for them to sit down.

"Thank you for meeting with us your majesty. I am Toshimaro Rem and I am honored to meet you and am grateful I was given an opportunity to be of service to you. I will do my best." Rem said bowing again.

"I am Kuchiki Rukia and I am honored to meet you your majesty. I hope me being here helps further and strengthen the alliance between Japan and China. I am honored to be at your services your majesty." Rukia bowed before taking her seat.

The emperor nodded and motioned for the tea and breakfast to be brought. Rukia and Rem were surprised when it was Seiran who brought out breakfast along with an unidentified man.

"I am sure you've already met Seiran-sensei the other gentleman is Kou Shouka. Shouka-sensei works as our Imperial Archivist and is Kou Shuurei's father. He is also the person who approached me about hiring you. Now then shall we eat first before getting down to business?" The emperor said gesturing to all the food that was laid out on the table.

Both ladies bowed in greeting to Seiran and Kou Shouka before eating. Rem noticed that Shouka didn't open his eyes and recognized that he was an assassin. Twenty or thirty years ago assassins were trained never to reveal their eyes in public only in battle. The last thing their victims were supposed to see were his killers eyes. The rules have changed since then. Now assassins have become masters of invisibility and it's proper now to exchange names before killing in a duel. Shouka being an assassin explained a lot especially, how he was able to find Tatsuya and herself.

"Now than shall we get down to business." The emperor asked after everyone had eaten and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then I am sure you have read through the incidence reports and have some questions and ideas." The emperor said giving the floor to Rem.

"Yes I did have some questions. For starters, I was wondering about the poisons. The report said that you have been unable to determine either poisons used? If you have been unable to identify the poisons then perhaps it's foreign-grown. Have you tried looking at poisons from other countries? I am sure you have already consulted with an herbalists and poison specialist here in Saiunkoku providence but have you spoken with a different herbalists or poison specialist who specializes in foreign poisons? If I may, I would like to take a look at the items which were poisoned and perhaps I will be able to determine the poisons used and if I can not may I take a sample to Shizuoka-sensei? I would also like to meet with the herbalists and poison specialists and ask them a few questions." Rem explained what she thought would be necessary to identify the poisons.

"We have no problem allowing you or Shizuoka-sensei to analyze the samples however we won't allow you to meet with our poison specialist. We understand that you would like to ask him questions but we can not allow it. However, we have no problem allowing you to meet with Dr. Tou our herbalists though. He is our family doctor and trusted friend." The emperor explained.

"May I ask why I can not meet with the poison specialist?" Rem asked.

"Our poison specialist is Grand Master Sa Taiho. I trust him with my life though if a lady-in-waiting questioned him about poison I am sure he will figure out that something is going on and put the entire imperial palace on alert. We would like to keep the incidences private and have them handled discreetly." The emperor clarified his reason.

"I understand then would it be possible to have someone else to question him possibly just about poison in general perhaps a future poison specialist or herbalist?" Rem asked understanding his majesty's reason.

"I don't see how that would be a problem as long as it occurs outside the palace." The emperor nodded.

"Understood and I think I have a person in mind that would be ideal. Yamazaki Ayumu is a comrade of mine who has some knowledge of poisons and how to prepare them. She should be able to engage with Grand Master Sa Taiho on a professional level in order to get the information we need." Rem told him and he nodded.

"I would also like permission to bring in Tochigi Nashiko another comrade of mine to observe the harem. She is a skilled spy and I would like to bring her in to observe the harem from the attic space. If possible, I would like to replace a ceiling tile in each room with a screen so that she can look into the room from above without being noticed. Nashiko-dono will be able to determine who is coming in and out of the ladies rooms as well as if they are bring or taking objects from the rooms. This will definitely help determine who is behind the poisoning and give us more information and leads." Rem presented her proposal.

"We agree in allowing for Nashiko-dono to observe the royal harem as well as the production of the screen but we would like to meet with Ayumu-dono and Nashiko-dono before hand." The emperor smiled.

"I understand your majesty I will send for them immediately and have Tatsuya-sensei begin work on the screens immediately." Rem bowed.

The emperor smiled and nodded.

"Now then if our business is done then let us chat for a while." The emperor smiled.

"I actually had a few more questions to ask you." Rem added bowing.

"Go on." The emperor encouraged looking at Rem.

"I noticed that the emperor's harem is really close to the departments of the imperial palace. I was wondering why they weren't closer to his majesties quarters especially when there is a building within several yards of his majesty's quarters already that seems better suited for his majesty's concubine. Being where your concubine are now more people have access to them which makes it harder to find out who is poisoning the harem." Rem pointed out and the emperor made a face for a second.

"It is only temporary. We had an accident about a year ago and the harem is being remodeled. The only other building available within the inner imperial palace was the one they are currently in." The emperor explained his cheeks a slight pink.

Rem nodded accepting his explanation.

"Then my next question involves Shusui-dono. She seemed suspicious of Rukia-dono and myself last night when we met her. There was not much to her profile so I wanted to ask you more about her." Rem explained.

Shouka was first to react and cleared his throat.

"Your majesty please allow me to explain." Shouka asked the emperor and he nodded.

"Shusui-dono works under me and for me. Shusui-dono is a trained assassin and I asked her to look out for you and to help you if she could." Shouka explained.

"That explains her wanting to help me become a better lady-in-waiting. Thank you for looking out for me Shouka-sama." Rem said bowing.

"Kouyuu-sensei would you please go collect the poisoned items and bring them here for Rem-dono." The emperor asked and Kouyuu nodded and left the room.

Kouyuu came back into the room carrying a bundle in his hand and he handed it to Rem but not without letting it slip from his hands before she could grab it. It didn't work the instant he let go of the bundle and she realized it was going to fall to the floor her reflexes kicked in and she grabbed the bundle. Rem then sat the bundle on the floor while thanking Kouyuu and opened it revealing the items. Rem picked up one of the combs and examined it. She noted that there was a white residue on the bristles of the comb. When she held it up she also noticed that the bristles were much shinier than the rest of the comb indicating that it had been dipped. She then picked off a chunk of residue and rolled it in her fingers.

"The powder that was used was not refined nor can it be broken down easy." Rem said placing the chunk on the table and then proceeded to use a shuriken knife to try to crush it which didn't work.

"The poison definitely came from a plant. The powder used, either came from the drying of the sap or from the seeds based on the fact that the chunks of residue didn't dissolve in the solution used and were un-crushable. As far as the kind of tree used I am not sure and it might be hard to find out." Rem concluded.

Rem looked over another item and ran her finger over it. It had no texture to it though it had a smell to it when she sniffed it and a slight green tint.

"There is no residue but there is a colored tint to the poison along with a slight smell. Probably the only way to try to determine what poison it is would be to find out what it reacts with." Rem said putting the hairpin back with the others.

"Was it safe for you to handle the items with your bare hands?" Seiran asked.

"I don't have any cuts or soars on my hands so it should be alright. I am also on a poison regiment that covers a variety of poisons. I believe I'll be alright." Rem told him.

"To be safe I'll call Dr. Tou to come and check you out." The emperor said and Rem nodded.

"For now I'll go wash my hands. Do you happen to have any sodium hypochlorite or calcium hypochlorite or any other acid based chemicals I could use?" Rem asked and the emperor nodded and motioned for Seiran to go get it.

"What will that do?" Rukia asked.

"Acid eats most chemicals and should be able to remove the poisons from my hands." Rem explained and Seiran handed her a bottle.

Rem poured some into her hands and began rub it all over her hands. She made sure she scrubbed harder on her fingers tips where she felt for the texture of the poisons. A small amount of precipitate began coming off Rem's hands.

"Is that burning your skin? You hands are turning red?" Rukia asked watching the precipitate.

"Yes it is but it's not that bad." Rem reassured her.

"Did you really need to go that far?" The emperor asked.

"It was just a precaution. If I had washed my hands, the poison could have gotten into the ground or even into the water supply which could be dangerous. Since we don't know what kind of poison it is we also don't know how dangerous it is either I thought this was a better alternative." Rem explained looking at her hands for a second.

Dr. Tou made his entrance then and bowed to his majesty before attending to Rem and her hands.

"Now Rem-dono was this necessary?" Dr. Tou asked looking at her hands.

"It was an unknown poison I thought it was better than washing my hands with water." Rem explained.

"Hmmm you think of others safety before your own you are a woman first and foremost." Dr. Tou said taking the bottle of aloe out of his bag and putting some on her hands.

"A real baka woman if you ask me." Kouyuu muttered under his breath but Rem heard him and gave him a mean look.

"No one asked you you baka." Rem spat back even though she knew that it would start an argument.

"Why you baka, who in their right mind would set their hands on fire with chemicals? Oh right only a baka woman like you would be stupid enough." Kouyuu yelled.

Dr. Tou rubbed the aloe into Rem's hands as he watched the exchange smirking to himself.

"You…" Rem yelled pointing at Kouyuu before she remembered that the emperor was still sitting there and thought it would rather look bad on her part to keep bickering with Kouyuu.

"Just wait." She hissed as Dr. Tou squeezed her hand causing her discomfort and she looked at him.

"What's wrong baka afraid to look bad in front of the emperor?" Kouyuu asked teasing her.

There was a burst of wind through the door before a few shurikens chased Kouyuu a few feet across the floor.

"What the hell." Kouyuu yelled looking at the shurikens at his feet.

Seiran and Shuuei became more alert as Shouka ran to the window a shuriken drawn incase he saw someone.

"I guess Hisashi-chan didn't like the way you were talking to me." Rem said looking at Kouyuu.

"So he tried to kill me." Kouyuu yelled.

"If he wanted you dead you would be dead they were just a warning." Rem told him.

"Regardless of your feelings towards one another you have to get along. I would expect a lady to have more self control that to bait and to be baited into an argument. The same goes for you Kouyuu-sensei you should treat her like a lady and shouldn't egg her on." Dr. Tou told both of them tying the bandages on Rem's hands.

"The baka started it." Kouyuu said pointing at Rem and she made a face.

"Enough as entertaining as your exchanges are to watch we agree with Dr. Tou. We wish for you both to get along better especially since you will be working together for a while." The emperor said from his seat.

"I have to agree with the emperor Rem-dono you have to get along better with Kouyuu-sensei and please tell your comrades to stand down. I understand they are here for your safety but purposely endangering someone's life I will not tolerate." Shouka told Rem.

"Yes your majesty. I understand and I am sorry Shouka I will speak with Hisashi-sensei later." Rem said bowing.

"Understood." Kouyuu said also bowing.

"I think I'll take my leave now to send a message to Shizuoka-sensei." Rem said standing up and bowing.

"I will visit you in the morning to change your bandages Rem-dono." Dr. Tou told Rem before she left.

"Thank you Dr. Tou." Rem bowed to him before leaving.

"I am impressed. I think she knows a lot and that she will figure this all out. It was a good call to invite her here. She defiantly is feisty when it comes to Kouyuu though. Having her here should be interesting to say the least." The emperor said smiling after Rem left.

Kouyuu made a noise but didn't say anything and Shuuei laughed at Kouyuu's reaction. Once Rem reached her room she took down a ceiling tile and made her way outside.

"Hisashi-chan." Rem whispered once she was outside.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hisashi's shadowy figure in the bushes.

"I am most appreciative that you are taking care of me as a bodyguard but the incident with Kouyuu was a little too much. Please do not interfere like that again in less my life is endanger." Rem whispered and he nodded in understanding.

"You have a message for Tatsuya-sensei?" Hisashi asked.

"Yes, please inform Tatsuya that the emperor has oked Nashiko-chan coming to the harem and please bring her here. Would you please also tell him to begin the production of the screens to replace the ceiling tiles." Rem said.

"Understood." Hisashi said bowing.

"Could you also tell Tatsuya that I would like the detecting, and neutralizing chemical as well as the books on non-Chinese poisons sent over to me and give him these samples to see if he can identify the poisons. I would also like for Ryoichi-chan and Susumu-chan to check the merchants ledgers in the harbor areas to see if they can trace any imports of poison from the last few years." Rem said sliding the ceiling tile and samples to Hisashi.

"Understood." Hisashi said taking the tile and samples and then disappearing in an instant.

After Hisashi left Rem got up and headed into the common area to find Shusui. Rem found her is the kitchen area making tea.

"Shusui-dono." Rem said bowing announcing her arrival.

"Oh Rem-dono you're here. Where is Rukia-dono?" Shusui asked not seeing her.

"She decided to visit with the emperor this afternoon." Rem explained and Shusui nodded.

"Shall we go to my room for some tea." Shusui smile and Rem nodded.

Shusui's room looked exactly like Rem's. It had the same lavender curtains hanging across the outer wall and the same gold tapestries hanging on the other walls. The bed was a queen sized red cherry Kobe style platform bed with a gold comforter on it. There was also a red cherry artisan style table with two gold pillows on either side towards the center of the room. There was a sliver tea set sitting on top of the table with a beautiful flower pattern carved into it. There was also a towering red cherry armoire against the back wall.

"Let us have some tea." Shusui smiled.

Rem made them Jasmine tea and steamed buns to eat while Shusui sat and watched.

"This is wonderful tea Rem. You have a knack for tea making." Shusui smiled.

"I worked in a tea shop for nearly five years." Rem told her smiling.

"It shows." Shusui smiled.

"If I may ask. What was it that I needed to work on?" Rem asked finally sitting down.

"I must apologize there really wasn't anything you needed to work on. I just wanted to have tea with you. Just between you and I, I was excited to hear that you were older. I love Kourin-san and Yachiru-san dearly but they are merely children and it's nice to have tea with someone closer to your age sometimes don't you think." Shusui said smiling.

"I feel the need to apologize to you Shusui-dono as well. I misunderstood your intentions in asking me to come to your room. Shouka-sama explained to me that he asked you to look after me and I am greatly appreciative. Please take care of me and look out for me from now on." Rem said bowing.


	5. Chapter 5

Bittersweet Orange Lilly

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the Saiunkoku Monogatari character's they belong to Sai Yukino. I also do not own any of the characters from Bleach they belong to Tite Kubo. I am only using them in this story as a fan.

Chapter five

Rem had begged and pleaded Rukia to come with her to the imperial library so that she could do some research and Rukia agreed on the condition that they didn't spend all day there. Rukia was a getting annoyed with Rem each time she asked Rem if she was almost done Rem would reply just another half hour. Rukia had asked her at least three times since eleven o'clock and Rukia was sure it was past noon by now. This wasn't how she wanted to spend her second full day at the palace. Rukia mentally decided that she was going to give Rem ten more minutes and then she was going to drag her out of the library and into the light.

Ten minutes later

"Rem-chan did you find what you were looking for?" Rukia asked walking up to the table where Rem had books piled.

"No not yet." Rem told her looking up at her.

"Well you know people usually find the things they are looking for after they take a break. So let's go outside, get some fresh air and take a break?" Rukia pleaded.

"I am good you can go if you want." Rem said going back to flipping through her book.

"You're a workaholic. You may be here to do a job but that doesn't mean you can alienate yourself from others. You're coming outside with me and you're going to make nice and befriend people here." Rukia said grabbing Rem and pulling Rem behind her as she walked to the door.

"Let go of me. I'll go I'll go." Rem yelled as she was dragged into the sun light.

Unfortunately Rukia stopped and let go of Rem when she saw Kouyuu and Shuuei coming their way. Unfortunately the momentum Rem had gathered being dragged accompanied with the temporary blindness from the sun caused her not to see Kouyuu and she collided with him sending them both over the railing into the grassy yard.

"I am so sorry Rem I thought you saw them coming." Rukia cried sliding under the railing to help Rem up.

"I am sorry Kouyuu-sensei." Rukia bowed.

"I am so sorry Kouyuu-sensei, I was unable to stop. Please forgive me." Rem said bowing deeply.

"You baka woman you have the reflex of a cat you should have been able to avoid me. I am sure as hell you saw me and did it on purpose." Kouyuu hissed.

Rem extended her hand to Kouyuu to help him up.

"I am sorry." Rem apologized again and Kouyuu slapped away her hand and she made a face.

"I was just trying to be nice since I cloth-lined you but fine don't accept my help." Rem said ducking under the railing.

Shuuei offered both Rem and Rukia a hand ducking under the railing to get back on the walkway.

"What are you two up to today?" Shuuei asked them as Kouyuu ducked under the railing glaring at Rem.

"We haven't really made any plans. What are you two doing?" Rukia asked.

"We were about to go into town to pick some items up do you want to come with us?" Shuuei asked.

"Is it ok for one of the emperor's concubine to go outside the palace?" Rem questioned.

"You owe me and plus you can go see Tatsuya." Rukia added.

"We'll be with you to keep you safe right Kouyuu?" Shuuei elbowed Kouyuu and he made a noise.

"Great there is a large market with all kinds of clothing and nick-knacks and food from all over the China. I can't wait to show you Rukia-dono" Shuuei said linking his arm with Rukia and walking away.

"Is it really ok for Shuuei-sensei to be hitting on one of the emperor's concubine?" Rem asked Kouyuu.

"He's a womanizer what do you expect." Kouyuu said walking after them and Rem followed in toe.

They had just ordered their food when Rem spotted Tatsuya's ugly straw hat walk by and she stood up.

"I'll be right back I just spotted Tatsuya." Rem said walking for the door.

"Oi Tatsuya-sensei wait." Rem called walking in the same direction she had seen him go.

He just kept walking and even dodged down an alleyway to avoid her. Rem ran after him and grabbed a hold of him to get his attention.

"Oh Rem-dono I didn't know you where coming to visit today." Tatsuya turned around and smiled at her.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you." Rem told him.

"I know you have been but you have to understand that this stuff takes time. It takes time to make the screens you've requested." Tatsuya said rubbing the back of his head.

"Never mind the screens or having Nashiko-chan come to the palace. How long does it take to run a few books and chemical across town to the palace? Answer me that." Rem demanded.

"My my you are quite a workaholic as always. I'll send everything over to you tomorrow. My apologizes Rem-dono I have been busy getting my store up and running these past few days. For now why don't you focus on befriending people and go have some fun with people your age." Tatsuya told her.

Rem was annoyed at his answered but gave in.

"You swear you'll send everything tomorrow?" Rem asked for reassurance.

"Of course I will. You know I make good on my word." Tatsuya said opening his fan and hiding his face.

"Thank you." Rem said nodding.

"Now go rejoin the others and have fun today." Tatsuya said walking away.

As he walked away, Rem wondered if she could really trust him to send the books and chemicals over or not. Rem made it back to the restaurant as the food was arriving and sat down to eat.

"Did you catch Tatsuya-sensei?" Rukia asked.

"Yes and he said he'd send over the books and chemicals tomorrow." Rem told them.

"That's good right. So now you have the rest of the day just to hangout with us right?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah I guess so." Rem said eating her food.

"Wow, look at all the pretty hairpins. This one would bring out your eyes Rem." Rukia gasped pointing.

"Yes it is pretty." Rem said going back to look at some others.

"You want it?" Shuuei questioned picking it up. "I'll put it in your hair."

"That's alright. I am not big on hairpins." Rem told him.

"Non-sense." Shuuei said walking behind her trying to put it in her hair.

"She said it was alright as in she isn't interested." Kouyuu said grabbing Shuuei's hand "And she's not playing hard to get so quite hitting on her." Kouyuu added.

"You don't want her to have this beautiful hairpin Kouyuu?" Shuuei questioned.

"She said she didn't want it. Did you not?" Kouyuu asked looking at Rem who was standing beside Rukia watching the scene.

"Ummm he's right. It is a nice hairpin but I don't need that hairpin sorry Shuuei-sensei." Rem told him.

"Never mind what she says Shuuei-sensei she'd love for you to buy her that hairpin." Rukia butted in and Rem looked at her.

"What are you doing? I told him I didn't want it?" Rem questioned.

"Remember our deal about wardrobes well even though you don't think you need that hairpin I think you do." Rukia explained.

"But hairpins are an accessory not an article of clothing." Rem protested.

"I've already decided." Rukia said nodding to Shuuei to buy the hairpin.

"I don't feel right buying this for Rem-dono if she doesn't really want it." Shuuei said to Rukia as she handed him two more hairpins.

"Do not worry about it. Let's go look for kimonos." Rukia said grabbing Rem and pulling her towards the next shop leaving the two men behind.

"I have a feeling my generosity is going to cost me a lot today if Rukia-dono has a say in Rem-dono's wardrobe." Shuuei said to Kouyuu and Kouyuu laughed.

"How about this one?" Rukia said holding up a deep blue kimono with white doves embroidered on it.

"It's pretty." Rem told her looking through the racks.

"Oh Rukia-chan this one is so elegant. It would definitely bring out your eyes." Rem said holding up a dark purple kimono with sliver blossoms embroidered on it.

"It is gorgeous." Rukia said looking at it.

"Are we honestly going to stand here watching them shop?" Kouyuu complained.

"You're right let's go help them pick out kimonos." Shuuei said walking over to Rem.

"This color suites you." Shuuei said holding a cloudy purple kimono with sliver butterflies embroidered on it up to Rem.

"Oh I am not really looking for a kimono I am just humoring Rukia-chan." Rem explained.

"But it wouldn't be too terrible if you found a kimono for yourself would it?" Shuuei asked.

"I guess not." Rem said examining the kimono Shuuei held up for her.

"Then try these on." Rukia said pushing a few kimonos into Rem's arms.

"What are these for?" Rem asked a little confused.

"You're going to try them on." Rukia told her taking the kimono that Rem picked out for her.

"All of them?" Rem questioned.

"Yes all of them you remember our deal?" Rukia asked.

"This doesn't mean I am buying them all I am just trying them on." Rem said trying to find the loophole.

"You're buying the ones we like." Rukia told her.

"Oh ok." Rem smiled turning to the next rack and pulled browns, green and yellows colored kimonos out.

"We like these ones." Rem told Rukia smiling sweetly at her.

"Your kidding those colors are awful and not me at all." Rukia protested.

"Hmm I like Rem-dono's style. The subtle way she twists the situation to show her protest to something and then she adds in an insult to make her point it's wonderful" Kouyuu said smiling.

"They're definitely entertaining together." Shuuei said and Kouyuu nodded.

"I don't want to try them on." Rukia protested.

"And I don't want to try these on." Rem said holding up the other kimonos.

"That hurts at least I tried to find good colors for you or at least ones I thought you'd like." Rukia said getting all teary eyes.

Rukia wiped a tear away and Rem clenched her jaw in annoyance.

"Damn Rukia-dono is good." Kouyuu whispered to Shuuei as they watched Rem walk back to the changing curtain.

"And I want to see them on you to." Rukia said looking through the racks.

"That was brilliant." Shuuei said to Rukia and she smiled.

"It's a talent." Rukia giggled.

"Quick while she's changing find her some others to try on." Rukia said going through the racks.

"I had nothing to do with this Rem-dono. I could care less if you wear the yellow or the pink kimono." Kouyuu spat and Rem opened the curtain and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't want to hear a word out of your mouth." Rem said looking at Kouyuu before turning towards Rukia and Shuuei.

Rem was wearing a light pink kimono with gold blossoms embroidered on it that seemed to slim her down and Shuuei smiled looking her up and down. Kouyuu also checked Rem out while she was standing facing the others.

"That looks really pretty on you Rem-dono." Shuuei said and Rem blushed and went back into the changing room.

"That ones a keeper." Rukia yelled.

Rem ended up deciding on eight kimonos to buy. A pale pink kimono with darker pink doves embroidered on it, a cloudy purple kimono with sliver butterflies embroidered on it, a pale purple kimono with dark purple lilies embroidered on it, and a light green kimono with gold temples embroidered on it. A bright red kimono with gold cranes embroidered on it, a sky blue kimono with a sliver water scene embroidered on it, a pink kimono with gold blossoms embroidered on it and a medium pink kimono with deep red cherry blossoms embroidered on it.

After deciding on her kimonos, Rem started looking for kimonos for Rukia. After looking through the racks for awhile she handed the ones, she found to Rukia.

"These look a lot better then the ones you picked out the first time." Rukia said looking at the kimonos in Rem's hands.

Rukia finally decided on seven kimonos. A dark pink kimono with light pink blossoms embroidered on it, a dark blue kimono with gold doves embroidered on it and a deep red kimono with gold pandas and bamboo shots embroidered on it. As well as a dark blue kimono with light blue cranes embroidered on it, a peach kimono with gold peach blossoms embroidered on it, a light purple kimono with dark purple butterflies embroidered on it and a dark purple kimono with light purple blossoms embroidered on it.

Rem handed the kimonos she wanted to the man behind the desk and retrieved her money from her pocket. Shuuei made a motion and pushed Kouyuu forward.

"Rem-dono you don't have to pay for those I am sure Kouyuu would buy them for you." Shuuei said and both Rem and Kouyuu looked at him.

"I am not paying for her clothes." Kouyuu protested.

"He isn't paying for my kimonos." Rem reassured Shuuei.

"It would be a nice thing to do Kouyuu. Rem probably doesn't have any money on her since the emperor hasn't paid her yet." Shuuei pointed out.

"For your information Tatsuya-sensei gave me money I don't need that baka to buy me anything." Rem said pointing to Kouyuu.

"I would never waste my money on a baka woman like you anyway." Kouyuu told her.

"As I said I don't need a baka rich boy to buy me things." Rem said paying for her kimonos and walking out of the store.

"Rem-chan wait." Rukia called after her pushing her kimonos into Shuuei's arms.

"I'll meet you back at the rooms." Rem said disappearing from Rukia's sight.

"Damn where did she go?" Rukia said as she looked around for Rem.

It only took a few moments before Shuuei and Kouyuu joined her.

"Should we go looking for her?" Shuuei asked.

"She said she'd meet me back at our room. You didn't have to be so mean Shuuei was only joking." Rukia said pointing at Kouyuu.

"She obviously didn't want me to buy her those kimonos and I didn't want to buy them for her either so let it go. The comment about me being a baka rich boy was uncalled for though. She's an annoying and aggravating baka woman that's what she is." Kouyuu yelled defending himself.

"Lets just go I don't feel much like shopping now." Rukia said heading towards the palace and Shuuei and Kouyuu followed her.

Rem made it to the river before she sat down to cool off. She knew Kouyuu disliked her and all women but he didn't have to be so mean about it. Though she new she provoked him most of the time but she couldn't help it. There was something about him that annoyed her and got under her skin.

"You have to give a little Rem-dono. These people don't know you and they don't know how to handle you. You have to give them some slack and meet them halfway. If you don't want to end up like Kouyuu-sensei and angry at the world you have to give a little." Hisashi said sitting next to Rem.

"I don't see how he and I are anything alike." Rem said looking at Hisashi.

"Lets see you both get annoyed with the other easily; hate being shown your weaknesses, both of you were adopted at young ages, and have short tempers. It would seem that you are more alike then you originally thought." Hisashi pointed out.

"That doesn't mean a damn thing." Rem protested.

"It means you know how he feels and can understand where he is coming from and meet him halfway. I am sure he is a decent guy under his anger just like you're a sweet girl under your anger. Besides his majesty and Dr. Tou are correct you have to learn to get along better with him and others. You have been spoiled by Tatsuya-sensei and many others myself included who have just let you behave in this manner without correcting you. You really do need to learn to control your temper as well as what you say. The quicker you learn this now the better off you will be later in life." Hisashi said looking at Rem and she nodded.

"It's hard when he gets under my skin so easily." Rem told him.

"Life is hard you just have to find a way to deal with it and find a way to befriend him." Hisashi told her.


	6. Chapter 6

Bittersweet Orange Lilly

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the Saiunkoku Monogatari character's they belong to Sai Yukino. I also do not own any of the characters from Bleach they belong to Tite Kubo. I am only using them in this story as a fan.

Chapter six

Two days later Rem woke from a dead sleep cursing finally remembering that Tatsuya never sent the books or chemicals he said he'd send. In her annoyance and anger she decided to make green tea buns for breakfast since she knew she wouldn't be able to leave the palace to track down Tatsuya her self. She decided to make them not only for Rukia and herself but also for the entire inner palace. In Rem's mind it meant more dough to punch which equaled less stress she'd have afterwards. Rem finished the first batch of green tea buns and set out to deliver them to the officials in the inner palace. Since it was still early, she decided to leave the officials a green tea bun on their desk. On her way back to her room to finish the next batch of green tea buns for the ladies of the harem she ran into Reishin and Kouyuu.

"Good morning Kou Reishin, Good morning Li Kouyuu." Rem said bowing setting down the steam bun carrier.

"Good morning Rem-dono. You're up rather early this morning." Reishin said nodding to her.

"Good morning." Kouyuu said bowing.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep so I decided to make breakfast for everyone. Would you like a green tea bun?" Rem asked sliding open the steam bun carrier and taking out two buns.

"Green tea buns…how interesting." Reishin said examining the steamed bun.

"Mmm it's delicious." Kouyuu said a little surprised.

Hearing from his son that the green tea bun was delicious Reishin finally took a bite.

"Rem-dono your green tea buns are very delicious they could almost revival Shuurei's steamed buns. A woman such as yourself who can take care of herself and others as well as cook is highly desirable. Do you have any gentlemen callers?" Reishin asked smiling from behind his fan.

Reishin watched Rem's reaction to his question with delight and he also took notice to Kouyuu's reaction and smiled. Their reaction to the question gave Reishin an idea and he smiled mischievously from behind his fan.

"I a….no I do not have any gentlemen callers here at the palace. If you'd excuse me I have to go wake Rukia-dono and the others. Please enjoy the green tea buns." Rem said bowing trying to make a quick escape.

Reishin had blind-sided her with his question and she was a little scared that he had asked her about her personal life. He had no reason to pry into her personal life and she had a bad feeling in her gut that her answer might come back to haunt her.

"Rem-dono if you have any extra buns please remember us in the Civil Affairs Department." Reishin smiled at her being friendly.

"Of course." Rem said bowing to them.

'And there it was' she thought to herself a personal invitation for her to take came visit them as well as to give them extra green tea buns.

When Rem reached the harem she quickly set the table in the common area and made a complementing tea for the green tea buns. Shusui walked into the common area to start breakfast when she smelled the green tea buns.

"Rem-dono what are you doing?" Shusui asked her seeing her making the tea.

"Good morning Shusui-dono I couldn't sleep so I decided to make breakfast." Rem told her handing her a cup of tea.

Shusui took the cup of tea from Rem and noticed it didn't smell of green tea.

"What smells of green tea?" Shusui questioned.

"I made green tea buns." Rem told her.

"They smell delicious do you need help?" Shusui asked.

"I don't think so. The buns are almost ready and so is the tea." Rem told her smiling.

"Then I will go wake the others." Shusui nodded before walking away.

"Rukia-chan it's time to wake up." Rem said standing beside Rukia's bed.

Rukia rolled over muttering something.

"Rukia-chan breakfast is ready and I made you something special." Rem told her.

Rukia muttered something again in her sleep.

"Rukia-chan." Rem said shaking Rukia's bed and Rukia sat up.

"Good you're awake breakfast is ready." Rem smiled.

Rukia muttered to herself as she got out of bed and followed Rem out of her room and down the hall to the common area.

"Mmmm these streamed buns are delicious Shusui-san." Jyuusan-hime said.

"Thank you but I didn't make them Rem-san did." Shusui said bowing.

"Really Rem-san they are so good." Jyuusan-hime said finishing her first bun and starting a second.

"Thank you." Rem said blushing.

"Rem-san I think you made too many. There is still another tray in the kitchen?" Yachiru said walking in with another tray.

"I actually made extras for Shusui-dono, Kourin-san and you to have them for breakfast as well." Rem told her.

"You didn't have to do that." Shusui said.

"Thank you Rem-san." Kourin said.

"Yes thank you Rem-san." Yachiru giggled.

"Let's go clean up the kitchen." Kourin said picking up the empty plates once the ladies where done eating.

"That's ok I was going to make another batch for the emperor and Department of Civil Affairs." Rem explained once they reached the kitchen area.

"Ohh and how is that? I mean I understand the emperor but why the Department of Civil Affairs?" Yachiru asked.

"I ran into Kou Reishin and Li Kouyuu this morning and I gave them each a green tea bun and they requested any extras to be brought to them." Rem explained.

"So you're making them fresh green tea buns?" Yachiru questioned.

"Well I wanted the emperor's buns to be fresh." Rem said mixing the dough and Yachiru giggled at the remark.

"Rukia-dono would you like to come with me to deliver the green tea buns?" Rem asked walking to their main room.

"Of course where are we going first?" Rukia asked standing up.

"The Department of Civil Affairs, I'd like to get that visit done and over with as quick as possible. Plus we don't want to keep the emperor waiting." Rem said walking outside the sliding door waiting for Rukia.

On their way to the Department of Civil Affairs, Rem and Rukia came across the three Grand Masters; Shou Taishi, Sou Taifu and Sa Taiho drinking tea and they motioned for them to come over.

"Good morning Grand Master Shou Taishi, Sou Taifu, Sa Taiho." Rem and Rukia said in unison bowing.

"Good morning Rukia-dono, Rem-dono." Shou Taishi said nodding.

"Good morning Rukia-dono, Rem-dono." Sa Taiho said nodding.

"Good morning ladies." Sou Taifu said nodding.

"Rem-dono are those by chance the green tea buns everyone is finding on their desks this morning?" Shou Taishi asked eyeing the steam bun carrier.

"Yes they are would you each like one?" Rem asked placing the steam bun carrier on the table and opening it.

"Mmmm they are as delicious as rumored." Shou Taishi said and the others nodded.

"Thank you kindly." Rem said bowing.

They made small talk for a few more minutes before Rem gave them each another green tea bun before she and Rukia went on their way. The three Grand Masters smiled after them as they ate their green tea buns. Rukia and Rem arrived at the Department of Civil Affairs and found Reishin lecturing one of his subordinates.

"Reishin-sama we've brought you some green tea buns." Rukia announced interrupting them and both Rukia and Rem bowed.

"Excellent." Reishin smiled walking over to them.

"Please go find us plates Tsunan-san." Reishin said turning to the man he had been lecturing and Tsunan bowed and disappeared.

"I am so glad you came Rem-dono and you brought Rukia-dono." Reishin said smiling brightly at Rem but it dimmed a little when he turned to Rukia.

Rem did a side step farther away from Reishin and sat the steam bun carrier on a near by table. Tsunan came back with the plates and handed them to Rem who served up the steam buns.

"Please enjoy the green tea buns." Rem said bowing about to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" Reishin questioned.

"Yes we are on our way to drop off the rest of the green tea buns to his majesty." Rukia chimed in and Reishin turned and looked at her annoyingly.

"I see, so the stupid emperor is getting these delicious green tea buns as well. He doesn't deserve such a breakfast but I suppose that stupid emperor needs to eat." Reishin said with disgust fanning himself. "Well then be on your way we don't want the stupid emperor to wait any longer for Rem-dono's delicious green tea buns." Reishin said returning to his office with his green tea bun without seeing them out.

"Good day Kouyuu-sensei." Rem and Rukia said bowing before leaving.

"Good day Rem-dono, Rukia-dono." Kouyuu said bowing.

"That seemed rather short and Reishin-sama almost seemed mad." Rukia said as they walked.

"I think he was." Rem told her.

"He also doesn't seem to dislike the emperor." Rukia said as the emperor's quarters came into view.

"Yes it would appear that way." Rem stated.

"He is the head of the Kou clan and has a dislike for the emperor could he be behind the poisoning?" Rukia asked.

"He is also Shuurei's uncle it wouldn't make sense to poison her as well." Rem pointed out.

"He defiantly makes it difficult to like him perhaps that rubbed off on Kouyuu." Rukia giggled.

"You don't know the half of it." Rem muttered under her breath and Rukia looked at her.

As they approach the emperor's quarters Seiran came into view.

"Seiran-sensei good morning." Rukia said bowing to him.

"Good morning Seiran-sensei." Rem said bowing.

"Good morning Rukia-dono Rem-dono." Seiran bowed.

"Has the emperor finished his breakfast?" Rem asked.

"Not yet please follow me." Seiran said motioning for Rem and Rukia to follow him in.

Inside the emperor's quarters sat the emperor and Shuuei enjoying their breakfast and tea.

"Good morning your majesty, Shuuei-sensei." Rukia and Rem said bowing.

"Good morning Rukia-dono, Rem-dono." His majesty said.

"Rukia-dono, Rem-dono good morning." Shuuei said standing up and taking the steam bun carrier from Rem.

"What did you bring us to eat?" The emperor asked as Rem opened the box.

"I made green tea buns this morning and I thought you'd like some." Rem said revealing the green tea buns.

"We would." The emperor said smiling with glee.

Seiran stood in his place by the door while Rem served everyone else the buns.

"You're joining us aren't you?" Rem questioned Seiran and he nodded sitting down at the table.

"Good." Rem smiled back.

"We have never had green tea buns before." The emperor said smiling.

"They really are delicious Rem-dono." Shuuei said and Seiran nodded.

"Thank you I am glad you all are enjoying them." Rem smiled.

"Have you come up with any leads?" The emperor asked casually.

"No Tatsuya-sensei is having difficulty getting the items I asked for." Rem told him.

"Is this a normal thing for Tatsuya-sensei?" Seiran asked.

"Unfortunately yes." Rem told him "I apologize for taking so long."

"Do not worry you are doing what you can." The emperor reassured her.

"It is not alright please allow me to go into town tomorrow to speak with Tatsuya-sensei since he is not answering my messages." Rem said bowing.

"I understand your determination and your urgency but please do not be too hasty. I wish for you to enjoy your time here as well as determine who is behind the poisoning." The emperor said.

"Understood your majesty but shouldn't my top priority be to find out who's behind the poisoning?" Rem questioned.

"You are correct but you seem to be rushing through this and I am worried this may tip the person behind it off. I would like you to take your time and handle this discretely." The emperor told her.

"Understood, I am sorry your majesty." Rem said standing up and bowing deeply.

"It is alright please sit down." The emperor said nodding.

"Thank you your majesty." Rem said sitting down.

"Rem-dono in a months time Grand Master Sou Taifu is holding a martial art tournament. Though I can not allow you to compete in the tournament, I would like you to help Kouyuu-sensei organize the tournament. This I hope will give you something to do while you wait for Tatsuya-sensei to find what you need and also help you get along with Kouyuu-sensei better." The emperor said and Rem just stared at him.

"Help Kouyuu-sensei organize a martial art tournament." Rem repeated and the emperor nodded.

"Alright I will help him." Rem agreed.

"Excellent." The emperor smiled.

"Your majesty is Kouyuu aware of this?" Shuuei asked.

"No but we will inform him by the end of the day." The emperor said smiling and Shuuei smiled.

"This will prove to be a more than interesting tournament with Kouyuu-sensei and Rem-dono working together." Shuuei said smiling at Rem.


	7. Chapter 7

Bittersweet Orange Lilly

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the Saiunkoku Monogatari character's they belong to Sai Yukino. I also do not own any of the characters from Bleach they belong to Tite Kubo. I am only using them in this story as a fan.

Chapter seven

Rem was quite happy when she returned to her room after breakfast to find Nashiko sitting on her bed.

"Nashiko-chan." Rem said in surprise walking over to the girl.

"Rem-chan." Nashiko said hugging her.

"I am so glad you're finally here." Rem said pulling out of Nashiko's embraced.

"Tatsuya apologizes for taking so long and he hopes you understand." Nashiko said handing Rem a stack of books and a box of chemicals.

"Excellent." Rem said taking the books.

"Tatsuya wanted me to tell you that the screens will be done in the next few days. What do you want me to do till then?" Nashiko asked.

"Until the screens are done there really isn't anything you can do. Maybe you can try and help me identify the poisons now that you brought the books and the chemicals needed. In the meantime I'll arrange a meeting with the emperor." Rem told her and Nashiko nodded. "Would you like tea or something to eat? Did you have breakfast?" Rem asked.

"Some tea would be nice." Nashiko told her getting off Rem's bed.

"I'll be back then." Rem said leaving the room to get the tea leaves.

"Rukia-chan come have tea with Nashiko-chan and I." Rem said poking her head in Rukia's room and Rukia nodded.

They entered Rem's room and Nashiko was sitting at Rem's red cherry artisan style table.

"Rukia-chan your remember Nashiko-chan?" Rem asked and Rukia nodded.

"It's good to see you again Nashiko-chan." Rukia bowed.

"It's good to see you to Rukia-chan." Nashiko said bowing.

"So I guess the real work starts now." Rukia said looking at Rem and Nashiko.

"Yes and I think it will go quickly as soon as we get the screens." Rem said and Nashiko nodded.

"Then shall we get started with identifying the poisons. Tatsuya-sensei sent some excellent herbal and poisons books from Asia and South America." Nashiko told them getting up to get the books.

"You really want to jump into this right now?" Rukia asked.

"No time like the present." Nashiko said simply.

"She wants to rush home to her love Akiyama." Rem smiled teasing Nashiko who blushed.

"This is important and dangerous the longer it takes to identify the poisons and the person behind it the more dangerous it gets. So it's best to get started now don't you think." Nashiko said handing Rem and Rukia a book.

"Great another workaholic." Rukia smiled and Rem laughed.

"So poison "a" is from a plant either from its sap or seed and poison "b" is most likely from a plant but we don't know for sure because their is no residue." Nashiko said and Rem nodded.

"How much of either poison did we gather to use for testing?" Nashiko asked.

"We haven't taken the poison off the items yet. I'll scrap as much of the poison off as I can." Rem said getting up to get a few pieces of paper.

"Rem-chan I have no problem doing that for you if you want to keep looking through the books. Since I am not sure what I am looking for in the books anyway." Rukia said taking the papers from Rem.

"Ok just make sure you use a new piece of paper for each item." Rem said handing Rukia the bundle of poisoned items as well as a razor blade.

While Rukia scrapped the bristles of one of the combs Rem and Nashiko continued reading through the books marking pages that they thought contained important information.

"Rem." Shusui called knocking on the main room door of Rukia and Rem's room.

When Nashiko heard the knock she quickly got up on the table and lifted up the ceiling tile and pulled herself up into the attic space once there Rem handed her a candle.

"Rukia-dono can you put everything down here?" Rem asked pulling up a floor board and Rukia nodded.

Rem made a quick dash to the door and sled it open while Rukia put everything under the floor boards.

"Shusui-dono." Rem bowed after she opened the door.

"Good afternoon Rem, would you please come help me with lunch?" Shusui asked and Rem nodded.

"Rukia-dono I am going to go help make lunch." Rem called over her shoulder walking out of the room.

Rukia sled the floor board back in its place before getting up to leave the room.

"I'll bring you back something to eat Nashiko-chan." Rukia said leaving the room and making her way to the common area.

After lunch Rem sent a note to the emperor requesting an audience with him. In the meantime, Rem made a list of items that Nashiko would need while she's in the attic space. She wanted to clear the list with the emperor first but didn't think he would have a problem with any of the items Rem felt it was just a precaution that should be taken. The only hang-up would be where to get the item and how to replace them so that other people in the palace didn't assume someone was stealing them. Rem, Rukia and Nashiko where sitting around the red cherry artisan style table again going through books looking for information when there was a knock at the outer sliding door. Rem got up to answer the door while Rukia and Nashiko put away the books, chemicals and samples. Nashiko again pulled herself up into the attic space as Rem sled open the door revealing Kouyuu.

"Good afternoon Rem-dono." Kouyuu said bowing.

"Good afternoon Kouyuu-sensei." Rem said bowing.

"The emperor accepts your request and would like you to come to his quarters at your convenience." Kouyuu told her before turning to walk away.

"Thank you." Rem said bowing as Kouyuu walked away.

Once Rem reached her room Nashiko dropped down from the attic space and smiled at her.

"That was quick." Nashiko said sitting down.

"Yes it was would you prefer to go meet with the emperor now or closer to dark?" Rem asked.

"Now is fine." Nashiko said and Rem nodded.

"Then we'll go." Rem said walking for the door.

Nashiko shunpo from shadow to shadow as Rukia and Rem made their way to the emperor's quarters. Rem knocked on the emperor's quarter's door and it opened revealing Kouyuu again.

'_He found his way rather quick_' Rem smiled.

Kouyuu bowed when he saw them and stepped aside so that Rukia and Rem could walk in. Rukia and Rem both bowed before entering leaving Nashiko time to get in. Once Kouyuu had closed the door Nashiko stepped into view and bowed to Kouyuu, and then to the emperor and Shuuei who was sitting beside the emperor. Rukia and Rem also bowed to the emperor and Shuuei before stepping to far into the room.

"Your majesty, Kouyuu-sensei, Shuuei-sensei I'd like to introduce you to Tochigo Nashiko. Nashiko-dono I'd like you meet his majesty Shi Ryuuki, Ri Kouyuu Vice Secretary of the Civil Affairs and General Ran Shuuei. Both Kouyuu-sensei and Shuuei-sensei are his majesty's personal guards." Rem said gesturing towards each man as she named them.

"It's an honor to meet you your majesty, Kouyuu-sensei, Shuuei-sensei." Nashiko said bowing to each of them.

"We are honored to meet you as well Nashiko-dono." The emperor said nodding to her.

"Welcome Nashiko-dono we are glad you are here." Shuuei said bowing.

"Nice to meet you Nashiko-dono." Kouyuu said nodding to Nashiko.

"Now then give us an update and what is next." The emperor said as the girls sat down.

"Since Nashiko-dono's arrival this afternoon we have began to look through the books that she brought and we have even abstracted the poisons from the item and we'll begin testing the poisons tonight or tomorrow." Rem informed them.

"Very good." The emperor nodded and Rem continued.

"I have a list of items Nashiko-dono would like to have during her observation. I thought the list should be given to you to ask for your permission to use the item as well as to ask where we can get the items. Nashiko-dono will need a number of boards to lay across the eaves as well as candles and a striker. She'll also need a mattress and sheets. I wasn't sure where I could get the mattress or sheets without someone noticing. Tatsuya-sensei will be bringing the screens here within a few days so that Nashiko-dono can begin observing the harem. Until then she will test the poisons." Rem told the emperor.

"Good we will arrange for everything to be brought to your room tonight." The emperor said taking the list from Rem.

"Thank you your majesty." Rem said bowing.

"Shuuei-sensei if you would please make the necessary arrangements to get the items Rem-dono and Nashiko-dono asked for." His emperor asked handing him the list Rem had just handed him.

"Yes your majesty." Shuuei nodded leaving the room.

"Let us have some tea in less you have something more pressing to attend to." The emperor said looking at Rem.

"Tea would be nice." Rem nodded and the emperor motioned to Kouyuu to bring more tea.

"What is this…it's so unlike Rem." Rukia whispered to Nashiko.

"Perhaps she doesn't want to seem rude to his majesty." Nashiko whispered back.

Rukia leaned over and placed her hand on Rem's forehead and Rem turned and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" Rem questioned.

"Just seeing if you have a fever it's not like you to not want to get back to work." Rukia smiled.

"Wow you've known me for how many months and you can make that kind of assumption about me." Rem muttered annoyed.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just that your track recorded so far says you're a workaholic and I can't figure out why tonight your so laid back and easy going." Rukia said trying to smooth things over.

"So what if I was in a hurry to figure out who's poisoning the harem isn't that what I am here for. As far as why I am so laid back and relaxed tonight I guess it's because I feel like I have everything under control since Nashiko-chan is here and I have everything I need to test and research the poisons. All my bases are taken care of and under control. Does that satisfy you?" Rem explained looking at Rukia annoyed and Rukia nodded.

"If you feel you have everything under control then perhaps you can now help Kouyuu-sensei with the martial art tournament." The emperor said.

As soon as the emperor began to speak Rem's attention snapped from Rukia to the emperor and as he spoke she turned to Kouyuu. Kouyuu looked at Rem annoyed as she smiled at him.

"How far have you gotten in the planning Kouyuu-sensei." Rem asked him.

"I already have everything planned so I really don't need your help." Kouyuu told her kindly.

"Ok." Rem said turning back to the others.

"Now wait Kouyuu-sensei, Rem-dono might be able to give you some input on the tournament. I would like you to work on this together." The emperor said emphasizing the last part.

"Fine." Kouyuu muttered under his breath nodding his head.

"So how many people have signed up and how are you ranking them?" Rem asked him trying to figure out where he was in the planning.

"I don't have any of the information on me about the tournament. If I had known you'd be asked to help me and that I was suppose to be working with you on this I would have brought it." Kouyuu said giving his excuse.

"Then perhaps you should go retrieve the information so that you and Rem-dono can work on organizing the martial art tournament." Shuuei suggested walking back into the room smiling slyly at Kouyuu.

Kouyuu gave him an annoyed and hate filled look.

"Rem-dono why don't you go with him." The emperor added.

Kouyuu looked at Rem as she stood up and followed him as he walked. Neither of them spoke for a few seconds.

"I'll see you girls back at the room. Good day your majesty." Rem said bowing before following Kouyuu.

"Do tell… what is going on between those two." Nashiko whispered to Rukia after Kouyuu and Rem left.

"We aren't totally sure but we like to tease Kouyuu-sensei about it… and we think they're both secret like each other but have a hard time expressing it hence the arguing and annoyed looks. We enjoy the entertainment they supply when around each other so I asked them to organize the martial art tournament together." The emperor explained smiling.

"Isn't that kind of mean and aren't they going to be mad about it?" Nashiko questioned.

"We'll deal with that when we get there." Shuuei assured her.

Kouyuu and Rem arrived at the Department of Civil Affairs after being lost for nearly an hour. When they finally walked in Reishin smiled at Rem.

"Rem-dono how nice to see you again for what reason have you graced us with your beauty this afternoon?" Reishin asked opening his fan looking at Rem.

"I am helping Kouyuu-sensei organize the martial art tournament." Rem told him as Kouyuu sat down at his desk.

"How nice of you. Wasn't that nice of her Kouyuu?" Reishin asked looking at Kouyuu while he was doing his work.

"She's only here because the emperor told her to help me." Kouyuu said without looking up from what he was doing.

"Hmmm…how nice of the emperor. Then I shall leave you two to do your work." Reishin asked going back to his desk.

"So what can I do to help?" Rem asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Nothing...I don't need your help. Just sit there and if anyone asks just tell them your brainstorming." Kouyuu said motioning towards the desk on the other side of the room.

"Well the emperor asked me to help you so that's what I am going to do." Rem said looking at the papers on Kouyuu's desk."You're not even working on anything for the martial art tournament." Rem said a little annoyed.

"In case you haven't noticed I have a responsibility to the Department of Civil Affairs. Right now, I am doing my job. I'll work on the preparations for the martial art tournament later." Kouyuu told her annoyed that she was looking over his shoulder.

"So then what am I suppose to do?" Rem asked him.

"Like I said before, go have a seat at that desk over there." Kouyuu told her.

"If you don't have the time to work on the martial art tournament then why don't you give me what you have so far and let me work on it instead of having me sit at that desk doing nothing." Rem said and Kouyuu looked up at her.

Kouyuu muttered something and then went back to his work.

"Excuse me what did you say?" Rem asked leaning in a little closer.

"I said get away from me." Kouyuu yelled at Rem moving away from her.

"You didn't have to yell in my ear." Rem said rubbing her ear.

"What's going on out here?" Reishin questioned walking over to them.

"Nothing, I was just leaving since Kouyuu-sensei doesn't have the time right now to work on martial art tournament. Good day Reishin-sama, Kouyuu-sensei." Rem said bowing and leaving before either of them could say anything.

"What did you do?" Reishin yelled at Kouyuu after Rem turned the corner.

"I just asked her to wait over there while I finished this work." Kouyuu told him.

"You were making her wait? You could have caught up on that work anytime." Reishin growled.

"Well she's gone now nothing I can do." Kouyuu said shrugging going back to the work on his desk.

"Want to bet. You're going after her and you are going to work on organizing the martial art tournament with her." Reishin growled grabbing Kouyuu pulling him out of his chair and shoving him out the door.

"Go find her and bring her back here." Reishin called after Kouyuu as he muttered to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Bittersweet Orange Lilly

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the Saiunkoku Monogatari character's they belong to Sai Yukino. I also do not own any of the characters from Bleach they belong to Tite Kubo. I am only using them in this story as a fan.

Chapter eight

Rem, Rukia and Nashiko sat in Rem's room each testing the poisons with a variety of chemicals hoping for a reaction to occur. They knew if they could find out what the poison reacted with, they could match the reactants and they would be that much closer to identifying the poisons. So they sat around the table dropping small amounts of the different chemicals on the samples of poison watching for a reaction.

"I don't see a change in any of these." Rukia said slightly shaking one of the samples.

"Then I'll start making chemical compounds." Nashiko said grabbing a book and leafing through it.

"Perhaps we are going about this the wrong way." Rem said shaking up her old samples while getting down eye-level with the table to see if letting them sit for a while would produce a reaction.

"The third one in line looks like it is fuming a little Rem-chan." Rukia told her.

"So it appears that poison "b" reacts with selenium." Rem said writing it down.

"This still doesn't help us much but it's a start." Nashiko said pouring two chemicals into a container.

"This really seems like a waste. We are getting hardly any reactions and for all we know the ones that we aren't getting reactions for could be neutralizing the poisons and we wouldn't even know it." Rem said getting frustrated shaking the samples a little harder.

"What are you suggesting then?" Nashiko asked.

"I don't know… self contamination." Rem shrugged.

"You can't be serious." Rukia cried out.

"We don't know what the poison is capable of or how strong it is. We don't know anything about it and self-contamination is dangerous. What if we can't find a way to neutralize the poison or an antidote in time? Then what?" Nashiko asked.

"I don't know but a small amount might be alright to try. How else are we going to identify the poisons? If we can figure out its symptoms then we can match it. I mean matching it by reaction is all in good but does it give us enough information to identify the poisons?" Rem asked them.

"But self contamination?" Rukia asked.

"The way I see it we have a few options we can continue testing the poisons with millions of chemicals trying to match the reactions to a poison. Or we could use self contamination or third we could wait till we find out who's behind the poisonings and ask them what the poisons are." Rem said laying it out on the table.

"I vote we wait." Rukia said raising her hand.

"I agree there is no harm in letting this go if we aren't going to come up with any answers." Nashiko said.

"Ok fine then we'll wait." Rem said nodding.

While the girls were putting away the samples, chemicals and books they heard a knock at the door. Rem got up and made her way to the sliding door and opened the door revealing Kouyuu. As soon as he saw Rem he grabbed her.

"You're coming with me." He hissed pulling her out of the room.

"Let go of me." Rem protested pulling her arm out of his grip and moving away from him.

"What's your problem?" Rem demanded and Kouyuu turned and looked at her.

"My problem is that I am ready to work on organizing the martial art tournament and you're not around to help me so come on." Kouyuu said reaching for Rem again.

Rem took a few steps back from him.

"You didn't need to be rude about it. If that's all you wanted you could have told me that and I would have come." Rem told him.

"Then let's go." Kouyuu said walking away.

"You're not even going to apologize for hurting my wrist?" Rem questioned rubbing her wrist.

Kouyuu stopped and turned to her.

"Sorry." Kouyuu said softly and it almost seemed genuine.

"Thank you." Rem said following him as he walked away.

"Wait I have to tell Rukia-dono where I am going." Rem said turning back and going into the room.

"Rukia-chan, Nashiko-chan I am going back to the Department of Civil Affairs to work on the martial art tournament with Kouyuu-sensei. I'll be back later." Rem told them and then left.

"So far I don't see what you guys are talking about their relationship seems abusive to me." Nashiko told her.

"Than shall we follow them and spy." Rukia smiled.

"What for?" Nashiko asked taking the chemicals and books back out began to mix more compounds.

"To see what they do… Wait I thought we were going to wait on testing more samples?" Rukia questioned watching Nashiko mix the chemicals.

"We are but what else are we going to do? Besides we already know what they are doing." Nashiko pointed out and Rukia joined her on the floor.

"You're no fun for a spy." Rukia pouted flipping through a book and Nashiko smiled.

"So how far along are you with the organizing of the tournament?" Rem asked Kouyuu as they walked.

Kouyuu momentarily stopped walking and his face began turning red.

"I haven't started it yet. Unlike you who has nothing to do all day I have multiple jobs that I have to juggle and I haven't gotten around to starting organizing the martial art tournament yet." Kouyuu yelled.

"You don't have to yell at me I was only asking." Rem said walking away from him.

"Then don't ask such baka questions." Kouyuu muttered.

"It isn't a baka question. It's a perfectly logical question since I am working with you on the tournament." Rem told him.

Kouyuu growled and turned to her.

"Stop talking to me." Kouyuu said looking at her.

"My head hurts." Rem muttered to herself following him.

Rem's head started hurting more and more the longer it took them to get to the Department of Civil Affairs.

"Go left." Rem said not only in her head but out loud and Kouyuu obeyed to Rem's surprised after he turned and looked at her annoyed.

Kouyuu stopped at the next hallway and waited for Rem to instruct him. Rem had had her eyes closed massaging her forehead as they walked and didn't see Kouyuu stop and ended up running right into him.

"What the hell." Kouyuu said pushing her away.

"Sorry my head hurts…. go right." Rem muttered going back to massaging her forehead.

"Baka woman." Kouyuu muttered giving her a weird look.

Rem walked past him without refuting and continued on her way to the Department of Civil Affairs.

"Oi Rem are you ok?" Kouyuu asked watching Rem rub her forehead.

"I am fine my head just hurts." She told him as they walked up to the door to the Civil Affairs Department.

"Oh good Kouyuu-sensei found you. I am very sorry for Kouyuu-sensei's rudeness earlier." Reishin said fanning himself.

"Good afternoon Reishin-sama." Rem said bowing and Reishin nodded.

"I've taken the liberty of pulling some information you may need and I placed it on the table over there." Reishin said pointing to the table in the corner of the room.

"Thank you Reishin-sama." Rem said bowing again walking for the table and Kouyuu and Reishin watched her.

"Is Rem-dono feeling well she doesn't seem like her normal self?" Reishin said to Kouyuu before he walked towards the table.

"She told me her head hurts." Kouyuu told him and Reishin nodded.

Rem and Kouyuu sat down at the table and Rem began looking at the information Reishin had found.

"Do we have a list of contenders?" Rem asked.

"What part of I haven't have time to work on this don't you understand?" Kouyuu growled.

"Then let's start by laying out the rules for the tournament. Then we can make a flyer and sign up sheet." Rem said looking at past tournament information Reishin had found.

'_She definitely isn't being herself_' Kouyuu noted when Rem still didn't fight back in her normal manner.

After a few minutes Rem began having trouble focusing her eyes as she read and began squinting her eyes trying to focus them. The longer Rem sat at the table with Kouyuu the sicker she felt.

"This isn't good." She whispered placing her head in her hands.

"What's wrong Rem-dono?" Kouyuu asked.

"I don't feel good. I think I ingested too many chemicals and they are reacting together." Rem mumbled wiping the sweat from her face.

Kouyuu placed the back of his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature and Rem shot back from the table knocking over her chair and almost herself at the same time getting away from him causing her self to feel even sicker.

"What the hell." Kouyuu yelled watching Rem.

"….I shouldn't have done that." Rem said feeling dizzy.

"Someone send for Dr. Tou." Kouyuu yelled beginning to move towards her.

Rem tried to focus on Kouyuu as he walked closer to her but failed and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Rem questioned once she opened her eyes seeing him come closer to her.

"Taking care of a baka woman who's sick apparently." Kouyuu said picking Rem up and she protested pushing him away.

"Put me down…….quit moving so fast your making me nauseous." Rem yelled closing her eyes and burying her face in Kouyuu's body while he tried to juggle her in his arms.

"What's going on here?" Reishin asked walking out of his office hearing Kouyuu yell.

"Rem-dono isn't feeling well so I asked someone to call for Dr. Tou to come check her out." Kouyuu explained.

"Rem-dono?" Reishin asked as he looked at her.

"Yes Reishin-sama?" Rem answered taking her face away from Kouyuu's body trying to look at him.

Reishin placed his hand on her head and she closed her eyes not being able to focus on him.

"She has a fever. You should take her back to her room. I'll inform Dr. Tou of where she is when he gets here." Reishin told Kouyuu and he nodded.

Kouyuu had been walking for a few minutes when Tsunan Keita came walking up to him.

"Kouyuu-sensei Reishin-sama sent me to guide you to the emperor's harem. He was concerned for Rem-dono's health." Tsunan said bowing and Kouyuu nodded.

"Rukia-dono something is wrong with Rem-dono. Hisashi-chan just told me he saw Kouyuu carrying her this way. Nashiko told Rukia from the attic space.

"I wonder what happened." Rukia said making her way to the main room as she heard foot steps in the hallway.

Tsunan opened the door to Rukia and Rem's room allowing Kouyuu to enter with Rem in his arms.

"Rukia-dono." Kouyuu called into the main room.

"What's happened?" Rukia asked walking over to Kouyuu and Rem.

"I am not really sure but she isn't well. Dr Tou is on his way here." Kouyuu said taking Rem to her room.

Nashiko came down from the attic space and sat down on the bed next to Rem surprising Kouyuu as she did so.

"She has a fever, and is sweating. Did she say anything about being in pain?" Nashiko asked wiping the sweat from Rem's face.

"She mentioned her head was hurting and something along the lines that she thought she ingested too many chemicals and they were reacting with one another." Kouyuu told her.

"She did test a lot of samples it is possible that she ingested the flumes and that they are reacting with each other." Nashiko said looking at him.

"Rukia-chan, see if you can round up some walnuts, figs, leaves of rue and some sake." Nashiko ordered and Rukia nodded.

"She really is a baka isn't she?" Kouyuu said looking at Rem.

"And you're a moron." Rem muttered back.

"She's still conscience so that's good." Nashiko said smiling.

Nashiko started looking through Rem's personal items looking for the poison regiment that she was taking. She thought that perhaps she could give it to Rem for an extra dosage but found none. Rukia returned with the ingredients and Nashiko instructed her to crush them up into a mush.

"What about something hot or spicy to clear out her sinuses? If she inhaled the chemicals draining and clearing out her sinuses will dispel the chemicals as well right?" Rukia suggested.

"It makes sense I'll go see if I can find something in the kitchen." Kouyuu said getting up and leaving the room.

"This smells and looks really gross." Rukia said bring it over to Rem who sat up.

"That settles it tomorrow we start you on this poison regiment." Rem muttered taking the bowl and drinking from it.

"Here put this warm pad on your forehead and lay back down." Nashiko instructed.

Rem laid back as instructed while Nashiko put extra blankets on Rem's bed to sweat out Rem's fever. By the time Kouyuu came back to Rem's room an hour or more later Dr. Tou had already been there and left seeing that Nashiko had everything under control but asked to be informed if anything changed. The only reason she was still in bed when Kouyuu returned was under Dr. Tou's orders to let her body rest. When Kouyuu tried to hand the spices to Nashiko she simply looked at him.

"Please crush them up." Nashiko instructed him.

Kouyuu stood beside Rem's bed crushing the spices while Nashiko and Rukia sat reading through the books they had been reading earlier.

"Here" Kouyuu said handing the bowl to Rem.

"I don't think I need it I am feeling a lot better but thanks." Rem told him looking at the bowl.

Both Rukia and Nashiko looked up from their books to watch the exchange.

"You couldn't have said something before you baka woman. I just went out of my way to get those spices from the kitchen and you're going to use them if I have to make you ingest them myself." Kouyuu said moving towards her.

"But I feel fine now." Rem protested and Nashiko put her hand on Rem's forehead.

"Her fever has seemly gone away." Nashiko informed him.

"She still needs to clear her sinuses doesn't she?" Kouyuu questioned holding the bowl under Rem's nose.

"Inhale it." He commanded and she did so.

It only took a few inhales before Rem's nose started to run and she began feeling the sinuses in her head emptying. Kouyuu decided to make sure Rem would get better sooner by shoving the bowl closer to her nose as she inhaled the bowls contents and a second later she sneezed sending the spices flying all over Kouyuu. Nashiko and Rukia couldn't help but laugh at what had happened in Kouyuu's moment of impatience's. Kouyuu was stunned for a second before he turned and glared in Nashiko and Rukia's direction and they muffled their laughter.

"I am so sorry Kouyuu-sensei." Rem apologized wiping her nose.

"You baka woman." Kouyuu cursed dropping the bowl of spices on Rem's lap.

"At least my sinuses are cleared." Rem smiled at him as he wiped off his face.

"I am so happy to hear that. Get a good nights sleep and tomorrow morning come find me and we can finish organizing the tournament." Kouyuu growled leaving.

"Baka woman." Kouyuu muttered under his breath as he walked out of the room Nashiko and Rukia still giggling.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight

Bittersweet Orange Lilly

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the Saiunkoku Monogatari character's they belong to Sai Yukino. I also do not own any of the characters from Bleach they belong to Tite Kubo. I am only using them in this story as a fan.

Chapter nine

"Rem-dono wake up." Rukia said shaking Rem's bed.

"Hmmmm what is it Rukia-chan." Rem asked sitting up.

"How are you feeling?" Rukia asked her sitting on her bed.

"I feel fine. What time is it?" Rem asked her getting out of bed.

"It's almost time for breakfast." Rukia told her getting off Rem's bed.

"I'll go make breakfast then." Rem said walking out of the room and heading for the common area's kitchen.

"Are you sure you're well enough?" Rukia asked her.

"Yes I feel fine." Rem told her as they entered the common area.

After breakfast Rem arranged for Rukia to spend time with the emperor while she went to the Department of Civil Affairs to work with Kouyuu.

"Good morning your majesty." Rem said bowing as she and Rukia entered the emperor's quarters.

"Good morning your majesty." Rukia said also bowing.

"Good morning Rukia-dono Rem-dono." The emperor said nodding to them.

"Please sit and have some tea." The emperor said motioning for them to sit down.

The emperor poured them some tea while Seiran brought them something to eat.

"We understand you weren't feeling well yesterday Rem-dono." The emperor said taking a sip of his tea.

"That's correct but I am feeling much better today." Rem reassured him.

"That's good we are glad that you are feeling better." The emperor smiled and Rem nodded.

"I believe that Kouyuu-sensei is waiting for you so you may go." The emperor told Rem and she stood up.

"Thank you your majesty I'll return later." Rem told him bowing and leaving.

"Rukia-dono how are you enjoying your time here in Saiunkoku providence?" The emperor asked turning his attention to Rukia.

"It's very beautiful from what I have seen and I am very grateful and honored that you had me here in the palace at your side." Rukia told him bowing.

The emperor seemed to get very serious for a moment before speaking after Rukia answered him.

"Then once the person or persons behind the poisoning have been caught we would like you to stay by our side." The emperor announced.

Rukia was a little surprised that he was asking her to stay with him. She thought for sure that once Rem left she would have to leave as well.

"As you wish." Rukia bowed.

"We are very happy to hear that you will stay by our side." The emperor said smiling at Rukia.

"If I may ask…will Rem be staying as well?" Rukia asked.

"It is entirely up to her if she stays but yes we would like her to stay as well." The emperor told Rukia and she nodded.

"Good morning Reishin-sama." Rem said bowing to Reishin before walking in.

Rem was a little nervous walking into the Department of Civil Affairs. She remembered one of her last encounters with Reishin and his inappropriate question. She hoped he wouldn't bring it up again when she noticed that Kouyuu was not there to save her from being alone with his dad.

"Oh good morning Rem-dono. I am relieved to see that you have recovered from yesterday." Reishin said walking towards her.

"Thank you for your concern Reishin-sama." Rem said nodding.

"Kouyuu-sensei has just stepped out hopefully he will be back momentarily. In the meantime would you like some tea while you wait?" Reishin asked her.

"Tea would be nice." Rem nodded following Reishin to a near by table.

"I made Hojicha tea I hope that's alright." Reishin said handing her a cup of tea.

"Hojicha tea sounds lovely." Rem said taking the cup of tea.

There were a few moments of silence between the two before Reishin set his cup of tea down and clearing his throat.

"I am afraid I don't know much about you Rem-dono could you please enlighten me?" Reishin asked and Rem nodded.

"I was a slave when I was younger. I was bought by a couple in Japan when I was five years old and Tatsuya-sensei bought me from them when I was seven years old and he's raised since then in Japan." Rem explained.

"Where were you before you were bought by the couple?" Reishin asked her.

"All over Japan. I was passed from family to family until I was sold into slavery." Rem explained.

"You have no idea who your parents where?" He questioned.

"No I don't remember them at all or what happened to them." Rem said taking a sip of her tea.

Reishin studied Rem while she talked and told him of her past sipping his tea as he listened.

"How did you come to be Rukia-dono's lady-in-waiting?" Reishin asked next.

"Tatsuya-sensei has some connections with the Kuchiki clan and arranged for me to work for them." Rem explained and Reishin nodded in acceptance of her answer.

"Rem-dono what are you doing here?" Kouyuu asked Rem seeing her sitting with his father having tea.

"I've come to work with you on the tournament." Rem told him standing and bowing to Reishin thanking him for the tea.

Kouyuu and Rem sat down at the same table they were at the day before and began working.

"We were discussing the rules of the tournament yesterday weren't we?" Rem said looking over the papers, she had been reading yesterday.

"Here is a list of the rules I found that they used for the last tournament they had." Kouyuu said handing Rem a piece of paper.

"So we can basically copy these rules and use them. Then I'll start writing up the signup sheets to be posted." Rem told Kouyuu and he nodded.

"Then I'll figure out what the prizes will be." Kouyuu said and Rem agreed.

"We are also going to have to figure out how we are going to rank the participants as well as the events we are going to have. Perhaps we should figure that out before I continue with the signup sheets." Rem said laying down her ink quill.

"Long and short sword, Bo, and hand to hand." Kouyuu listed.

"Only four?" Rem asked him.

"Traditionally yes those are the events in a martial art tournament. Any more and the tournament could last all-day or longer. What other events do you think we need?" Kouyuu asked her.

"Maybe shuriken throwing and archery to change things up. Both wouldn't take up that much time and more people could win. Most people who participate will be part of the army and most will assume that the generals or high ranked soldiers will win. But if there are alternative events available that aren't ordinarily available then more people might take a chance and enter the tournament." Rem explained.

"I see your point but that means more prizes will have to be awarded which costs more money." Kouyuu told her.

"Perhaps then if money is the issue we should talk with merchant guild and find items we can buy from them cheaply in bulk." Rem said.

"What would be the prizes though?" Kouyuu questioned.

"I don't know. We should go see what the merchant's guild has to offer." Rem told him.

"In past tournaments they used gold, silver, swords, and high quality sake to award as prizes." Kouyuu told her.

"Which ever you pick is fine." Rem told him.

"Let's go drop by the merchant's guild. You can't complete the signup sheets until we know the prizes anyway or how many events we are having so let's just go." Kouyuu said standing up.

"What's this I hear Kouyuu asking Rem-dono to go out with him?" Shuuei smiled teasing Kouyuu as he walked up to the table.

"We are discussing prizes for the tournament and she thought we should talk to the merchant's guild and I agreed. I was in no way asking her out." Kouyuu explained getting annoyed.

"Could have fooled me." Shuuei smiled.

"Did you come here for a reason?" Kouyuu asked getting annoyed with Shuuei.

"I heard Rem-dono was here and I wanted to make sure she was alright after yesterday." Shuuei explained looking at Rem.

"She's fine as you can see and now you can go." Kouyuu told him angrily.

"Yes I am fine Shuuei-sensei thank you for your concern." Rem said bowing slightly to him.

"If you're going into town may I come along to get a few things?" Shuuei asked looking at Rem.

"Sure." She smiled.

"No you can't. Don't you have something better to do?" Kouyuu growled.

Kouyuu muttered under his breath as he watched Shuuei walking beside Rem their arms linked as they walked through the market.

"Let's look in here." Shuuei said guiding Rem into one of the shops.

"I kind of don't want the prizes to be something anyone can get in the market." Rem told him and he nodded.

"Then what did you have in mind?" Shuuei asked.

"Kouyuu said the usually prizes are gold, silver, swords, and high quality sake. Perhaps the first prize should be a brand new high quality weapon for each event. Second place could be some silver pieces and third high quality sake." Rem said.

"That sounds good actually in less we find something else." Kouyuu said.

"Where does the imperial army get their swords?" Rem asked Shuuei as they walked.

"The imperial army's swords are specially made and ship here from northern China." Shuuei explained.

"It probably wouldn't be wroth it if we only ordered a few swords would it." Rem said looking at Shuuei.

"Probably not in less the imperial army is making an order as well then it might be feasible." Shuuei explained.

"What are the odds of that?" Rem asked.

"Not likely." Shuuei told her.

"Let's go to merchant's guild and talk to them instead of going from shop to shop. We might be able to get a better deal from them." Kouyuu said walking farther down the street Shuuei and Rem followed him as he walked.

"I am Ran Shuuei, this is Li Kouyuu and Toshimaro Rem and we would like an audience with Kouson-sama." Shuuei told the woman behind the desk.

"Is Kouson-sama expecting you?" The woman asked.

"No he isn't. If it is a problem we can make an appointment." Shuuei told her and she nodded.

"Please wait here and I will go see if he will see you." The woman said disappearing down a hallway.

"I am sorry Kouson-sama will not see anyone else today but he will gladly see you tomorrow in the morning." The woman told them.

"Then we will come back tomorrow morning thank you." Shuuei said bowing.

Kouyuu and Rem bowed as well to the woman before following Shuuei out of the building.

"Now what are we going to do?" Rem asked as they walked down the market.

"It's still early lets have some lunch. There is a nice little place near by that has the best beef hotpot." Shuuei said looking at Rem.

"Alright let's go." Rem smiled following Shuuei.

"What about the tournament?" Kouyuu yelled after them.

"We can discuss it over lunch." Rem told Kouyuu as they walked.

"So long and short sword, Bo, hand to hand, shuriken throwing, and archery." Rem said listing the events.

"And as far as prizes first place will be high quality long and short swords, a brand new high quality bow, and high quality throwing shuriken. Second place for each event will get 15 gold pieces and third place will get high quality sake." Kouyuu said and Rem nodded eating some beef hotpot.

"Then next is how do we rank them or conduct each event." Rem said looking at Kouyuu.

"Leave that to Kouyuu and I to figure out for now just focus on making the sign up sheets. Tomorrow we will go and order the prizes from the merchant's guild and the tournament will be all set." Shuuei told Rem and she nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Bittersweet Orange Lilly

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the Saiunkoku Monogatari character's they belong to Sai Yukino. I also do not own any of the characters from Bleach they belong to Tite Kubo. I am only using them in this story as a fan.

Chapter ten

After finishing the sign up sheets for the martial arts tournament with Kouyuu Rem decided to deliver them to General Taifu and on her way to the Imperial Guards Office she ran into Shusui.

"Good afternoon Shusui-dono." Rem said bowing as Shusui walked up to her.

"Oh good morning Rem. Would you like to help me with lunch?" Shusui asked after she bowed.

"I am actually on my way to the Imperial Guards Office if you care to come with me I can help you with lunch afterwards." Rem explained.

"Of course and that will give me some fresh air Yachiru is driving me up the wall this morning." Shusui told Rem and Rem smiled.

"I also wanted to ask you something. I've noticed a man walking around the inner court with a mask on. Who is he and why is he wearing the mask?" Rem asked her.

"That's Kou Kijin he is the head of the Department of Financing. He has a wide selection of those masks and I have never seen him wear the same mask twice in a week. Reishin-sama makes them for Kijin-sama I believe and those masks are actually cleverly made they even have a button to open a mouthpiece so he can eat and drink with out taking the mask off." Shusui explained.

"That's pretty clever but why does he wear the mask in the first place?" Rem asked wanting to know.

"There are many speculations and rumors as to why he wears it. I don't know if I should tell you or not." Shusui said looking around casually.

"I was only curious so it's ok if you don't want to tell me." Rem reassured her.

"Oh I don't mind sharing the gossip with you besides you need all the information you can get about everyone here in the inner palace and that includes gossip right?" Shusui told Rem smiling.

"That is true." Rem nodded.

"Kijin-sama is said to be the most beautiful man of all China. He is so beautiful that if you look at his face you will lose your sanity. Reishin-sama and Yuri-dono are rumored to be the only ones who are immune to Kijin-sama's beauty. Only he and Reishin-sama passed the year Kijin-sama took the imperial exam. The rest of the men who took it were too distracted by Kijin-sama's beauty to finish their exams. But that's only part of the reason why he wears the masks the other reason was because the woman he loved rejected him and married another man instead of him. He was so embarrassed and ashamed that he decided that wear the mask to hide his face. But I also heard that he is so ugly that you would be cured if you saw his face." Shusui explained.

"Who is Yuri-dono and if Kijin-sama really is that beautiful who in their right mind would leave him for someone else and for who?" Rem questioned.

"Yuri-dono is the former emperor's sister and the man she married instead of Kijin-sama was Reishin-sama." Shusui explained.

"Are you kidding me and they are still friends?" Rem questioned and Shusui nodded.

"Somehow I can see Reishin-sama doing something shady like that." Rem said as they walked into the Imperial Guard's Office.

"Good afternoon Shusui-dono, Rem-dono what brings you to the Imperial Guard's Office?" Shuuei greeted them as they walked in.

"Good afternoon Shuuei-sensei." Shusui and Rem said in unison bowing.

"We are just here to drop off the signup sheets for the tournament." Rem said showing them to Shuuei.

"Wonderful you finished them. I'll take them and give them to General Taifu to post." Shuuei said taking the papers out of Rem's hand.

"Thank you Shuuei-sensei." Rem said bowing again.

"You would like some tea Shusui-dono, Rem-dono?" Shuuei asked looking at them.

"No thank you we were going to prepare lunch for the ladies once we finished here." Shusui explained and Shuuei seemed saddened by the rejection.

"Certainly one cup could not hurt." Rem chimed in picking up on Shuuei's disappointment.

"I suppose we could have one cup and stay for a few minutes." Shusui said changing her mind realizing she was being rude.

"Excellent." Shuuei smiled walking over to brew the tea.

"I brought white peaches with me today to eat please have some." Shuuei said motioning towards the bowl of white peaches as he poured them tea.

"Thank you Shuuei-sensei." Rem smiled up at him taking a peach and skinning it.

"Yes thank you." Shusui said to him and Shuuei nodded.

After having tea with Shuuei, Shusui and Rem headed to the royal kitchen to get the ingredients they needed to make chicken gomokumeshi. After Shusui and Rem had collected everything they needed to make lunch they returned to the harem. Rem and Shusui cooked the ladies of the harem lunch while Kourin and Yachiru served Shuurei, Jyuusan-hime and Rukia.

"That was a lovely lunch." Rukia said as she and Rem walked back to their room.

"Yes it was. I keep on craving Japanese style food for some reason." Rem told her.

"I wonder why. I mean you haven't lived in Japan since you were a child." Rukia said looking t her.

"It's probably because Tatsuya-sensei usually mixes in a Japanese meal once in a while and since I've come where it's all Chinese." Rem said while walking into the main room of their suite.

"Rem-dono I have good news Tatsuya-sensei has finished the screens and he is sending Ryoichi-sensei and Susumu-sensei over with the screens tonight." Nashiko told Rem when she walked into her room.

"Finally then I'll go talk to Shusui about arranging to have the ladies out of the harem so that we can replace the tiles tomorrow afternoon or evening." Rem told them sitting on her bed.

"I have a better idea why don't I just do the ladies rooms during dinner tonight while they are all busy. The sooner we get the screens replaced the better right." Nashiko told Rem and she nodded.

"Your right you should do that tonight during dinner and tomorrow I'll make sure to get everyone out of the common areas so you can switch the ceiling tiles." Rem said looking at Nashiko who nodded back.

Just before dark there was a light knock at the sliding door in Rukia and Rem's main room. Rem casually sled open the door and walked outside leaving the door open for Susumu and Ryoichi to bring in the screens while she walked about on the porch. After a few minutes Rem closed the door and made her way to her room to greet them.

"Thank you Susumu-sensei, Ryoichi-sensei and please thank Tatsuya-sensei as well for all his help." Rem said looking at Ryoichi and Susumu who nodded.

"You're welcome Rem-dono. We are still looking into the harbor's logs and we haven't found anything yet but we will keep looking." Ryoichi said bowing before he and Susumu left.

"Please let me know if you do find anything interesting." Rem bowed and walked them out.

Rem sled open the outer door and walked outside again but this time Rukia followed her. Once Ryoichi and Susumu left Rukia and Rem returned to Rem's room to help Nashiko place the screens in the attic space. Nashiko stuck her head out of the attic space and Rem handed her a blue print of the harem she had gotten from Shuuei the same day he had given her the map before she and Rukia started handing her the screens.

"I have already measured the tiles and drew them on the blue prints to help you know where you are. I also marked the occupied rooms as well as by who." Rem explained and Nashiko nodded.

"Thanks that's going to be a big help. I am going to go get things rearranged and get settled in." Nashiko told them replacing the ceiling tile with a screen.

"Wow you really can't tell." Rukia whispered looking up at the ceiling.

"Looks like Tatsuya-sensei is actually good at something." Rem smiled looking at the screen as well.

"Let's go help with dinner." Rukia finally said after a few seconds walking out of Rem's room and towards the main door and Rem followed.

The next morning Rem walked into the common area to help make breakfast when she did, she found Shusui and Yachiru were already preparing breakfast. She decided to help them by making tea. Rem took notice that Kourin was absent as they prepared and served breakfast to the ladies and wondered why Kourin wasn't there.

"Where is Kourin?" Rem asked Shusui after they cleared the dishes from the table and where cleaning up.

"She is spending the morning with Grand Master Sa Taiho." Shusui explained.

"She spends her days off with Grand Master Sa Taiho?" Rem asked.

"Yes even though Grand Master Sa Taiho adapted her and brought her here to work within the palace their paths rarely cross and are often too busy to spend more then an hour or so together. So when Kourin has a day off she often goes to visits with him and vice versa." Shusui explained.

"Oh I understand. It is hard to be so young and separated from the people you love and be unable to see them as much as you like or at all. I understand how she feels and I don't blame her at all." Rem said looking down at the dish she was cleaning and Shusui nodded in understanding.

"I just thought of something instead of always eating inside why don't we have a picnic outside this afternoon for lunch. We can invite his majesty along and eat by the pond in the garden." Rukia suggested as she put down her tea.

Rem looked at Shusui who shrugged.

"I don't see why we couldn't." Shusui told them looking at the others for their opinion.

"Eating outside sounds like a nice change for once." Jyuusan-hime said smiling.

"I agree." Shuurei added nodding.

"What should we make for lunch then if the ladies are sitting on the ground?" Shusui asked while she and Rem stood in the kitchen.

"How about chicken chow mein?" Rem said looking at the shelves in the pantry and Shusui nodded in agreement grabbing some vegetables and chicken from the cold pantry.

Once back in the harem Rem grabbed a huge blanket and went to see Shuuei and Kouyuu. After a quick visit to the Department of Civil Affairs Rem was told that Kouyuu was with the emperor and Rem made her way to the emperor's quarters.

"Good afternoon Seiran-sensei." Rem said bowing after walking up to him as he closed the door to the emperor's quarters.

"Good afternoon Rem-dono. The emperor is working on a proposal with Shuuei-sensei and Kouyuu-sensei is there something you need?" Seiran asked looking at her.

"I was going to ask Shuuei-sensei and Kouyuu-sensei to help me set up for lunch." Rem explained.

"I really shouldn't allow you to go in and interrupt them but I will help you set up for lunch." Seiran told her and she smiled.

"Thank you Seiran-sensei." Rem said bowing.

"What exactly do you need my help with?" Seiran asked as they walked.

"I need a big strong guy to carry some tables outside for lunch." Rem told him and he blushed slight and nodded.

Rem spread out the blankets as Seiran carried out the first of the tables.

"Is this good?" Seiran asked after he placed the table in the middle of the blanket.

"Yes. Ill just finish spread out this blanket and then ill help you carry out the other tables." Rem told him smiling up at him.

"You don't need to help me bring them out they aren't heavy." Seiran reassured her walking back into the common area to grab the second table.

Despite Seiran's protest Rem ended up helping Seiran bring out the tables from the Rukia and her rooms and placing them on the blanket. Seiran helped Rem rearranged the tables until she was satisfied with the placement.

"That looks good thank you for your help Seiran-sensei." Rem told him bowing.

"You're welcome Rem-dono." Seiran said beginning to walk away.

"I'll see you at lunch then." Rem called after him and he paused in his step.

"I didn't know I was invited." Seiran said beginning to walk again.

"Of course you are why wouldn't you be?" Rem asked him and he turned and blushed.

"I'll see you at lunch then." Seiran smiled before bowing.

"Good." Rem said before Seiran turned and began walking away again.

Rem made her way into the main kitchen area to finish helping Shusui make lunch. Yachiru was also helping by gathering all the plates, dish, chopsticks, and cups they were going to need.

"Do you think we made enough food?" Rem asked looking at the heap of chicken chow mein that Shusui was making.

"I think we will have more than enough." Shusui told her as Shuurei, and Jyuusan-hime made their way outside to sit.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Rukia questioned walking over to Shusui and Rem.

"We have everything under control you can just sit down with the others." Shusui told her and she nodded.

Once everyone arrived and was seated Shusui began to plate the food before setting the plates on a large serving tray while Rem and Yachiru were in charge of serving the food to the ladies and guests. Once all the food had been served Shusui, Yachiru and Rem all sat down at the table to eat as well. While everyone was out of the harem Nashiko made quick work of replacing the ceiling tiles in the main rooms as well as in the hallways. By the time everyone was done eating Nashiko had finished replacing the ceiling tiles in the entire harem and had settled in to watch the main room.

"We made some lovely creampuffs for dessert if everyone isn't full." Rem announced standing up.

"Creampuffs would be lovely for dessert." The emperor said and everyone nodded.

Shusui and Yachiru cleared the table before they and followed Rem into the harem to get the creampuffs. They reemerged a few minutes later with trays with plated creampuffs covered in a chocolate sauce.

"Mmmmhmm those creampuffs were very delicious we enjoyed them." The emperor said smiling

"A delicious end to a delicious lunch." Shuuei added and everyone nodded.

"We are glad everyone enjoyed the food." Shusui said standing up and beginning to clear the table.

Seiran and Kouyuu began gathering the plates from the table and Yachiru and Rem stopped them.

"You don't have to help us clear the table but thank you for doing so." Rem told Kouyuu taking the plates from him as Yachiru took the plates from Seiran.

"Then I suppose you don't need help cleaning up the kitchen then?" Seiran asked following Rem into the harem carrying a tray of glasses.

"I don't think so but thank you." Rem told him setting down the tray she was carrying and turning to grab the tray he was carrying.

"I just thought I could help you clean up since you went to all the trouble of making everyone lunch." Seiran explained looking at her.

"Actually he could carry in the tables once everyone has left." Shusui said and Seiran nodded.

"He's so determined to help I wonder why." Shusui smiled at Rem.

That day Kourin didn't return to the harem until dinner. After helping to make dinner Kourin retired to her room for the night saying that she was tired. Kourin bowed to the room before she walked down the hall towards her room. Nashiko observed Kourin as she slipped into Jyuusan-hime's room. Nashiko quietly moved over to the screen above Jyuusan-hime's room and watched as Kourin placed two hairpins in Jyuusan-hime's jewelry box before exiting Jyuusan-hime's room. Nashiko continued to follow Kourin as she entered into Shuurei's room and placed three hairpins and a comb in Shuurei's jewelry box before finally retiring to her own room for the night. Nashiko watched as Kourin took two small bottled from the pocket of her kimono and placed them under the book shelf in her room. Nashiko quickly made her way back to Shuurei's room and collected the items Kourin had just left before she slipped into Jyuusan-hime's room to do the same. Nashiko quickly tested the hairpins and comb and found that they all tested positive for being poisoned.

'_Why would such a young girl risk her life to poison the harem_?' Nashiko asked herself as she looked at the hairpins and comb.


	11. Chapter 11

Bittersweet Orange Lilly

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the Saiunkoku Monogatari character's they belong to Sai Yukino. I also do not own any of the characters from Bleach they belong to Tite Kubo. I am only using them in this story as a fan.

Chapter 11

"Rem-dono." Nashiko whispered from the attic space when Rem returned to her room after dinner.

"Yes." Rem said looking up at the screen.

"I've found out who's been trying to poison the harem." Nashiko told her removing the screen.

"This quick?" Rem questioned helping Nashiko down.

"Yes and its Kourin. I watched her go into Jyuusan-hime-dono and Shuurie-dono's rooms after she retired for the night and she put these hairpins and comb in their jewelry boxes. The hairpins and comb tested positive for poison and it appears to be the same poisons used before." Nashiko told her.

"But where did she get the poison?" Rukia asked.

"Kourin just spent the entire day with Grand Master Sa Taiho. He probably supplied her with the poisons. Ill request an audience with the emperor and present him with what you found. Thank you so much Nashiko." Rem told Nashiko.

"I would actually like to go with you to meet with the emperor if I could." Nashiko told Rem and she agreed.

"I have no problem with you wanting to come along Nashiko-chan. Well the good news is that it won't be too much longer Nashiko-chan and you can sleep in an actual bed for once." Rem told Nashiko as she pulled herself back into the attic space.

"It's not that bad up here it's a little warm but it's not that bad." Nashiko told her replacing the screen.

The next morning before breakfast Rem sent a notice to the emperor requesting an audience with him but it wasn't until almost lunch time that Rem received a reply agreeing to the request as well as an invitation for them to have lunch with him.

"This is really happening quickly isn't it?" Rukia said as they walked.

"I told you it would go quick once Nashiko-chan got here." Rem asked her.

"But really in just a day the entire thing came undone that's incredible. You and Nashiko-chan are so good at what you do and I am excited and happy that you've been able to uncover who's behind the poisoning but I am also sad because I've really enjoyed the past few months and I don't want it to end." Rukia explained.

"It really can't be helped we were sent here to catch the people behind the poisoning not to stay here permanently. Though I think I am going to miss you and the others here as well. I guess in the end you'll end up going back to your family in Japan. " Rem said looking at Rukia who hugged her.

"Actually the emperor has asked me to stay as part of his concubine and I think I am going to. He also expressed that he would like you to stay as well. Will you stay here with me with all of us instead of leaving?" Rukia pleaded grabbing a hold of Rem's arm.

"I am sure the emperor will help you get into any department you want or do anything he can to help you." Nashiko added following them in the shadows.

"I was considering going back to Tokyo and back to Shimane dojo." Rem told her and Rukia.

"What is there for you that isn't here? Why do you want to go back? I mean I know that you are very close to the people at Shimane dojo but Tatsuya-sensei said that you have never really spend more than a few years in a single place so why go back there. Why not stay here with all of us?" Rukia asked her.

"I guess the only reason why I want to go back is because it is one of the only places that I stayed at for a long period of time. It's as close to a home as I have ever had. I do know that having me stay at the dojo gives Michiko-chan an extra mouth to feed and an extra person to house and I know that she doesn't need that but I kind of don't want to start over." Rem told Rukia honestly.

"Then don't go stay here. Please at least think about it please." Rukia pleaded as they reached the emperor's quarter's door and Rem knocked.

"Good afternoon Kouyuu-sensei." Rem said as she and Rukia bowed to him.

"Good afternoon Rukia-dono Rem-dono. Please follow me the emperor is just finishing working a proposal." Kouyuu said bowing.

"Good afternoon Kouyuu-sensei." Nashiko bowed once the door was closed.

"Good afternoon Nashiko-dono." Kouyuu said bowing to her.

Kouyuu led them through the emperor's quarters to the emperor's office where the emperor was sitting behind his desk working.

"Your majesty Rukia-dono, Rem-dono and Nashiko-dono have arrived." Kouyuu announced and Rukia, Rem and Nashiko bowed.

"Good afternoon Rukia-dono Rem-dono Nashiko-dono please come in." The emperor gestured to them.

"Good afternoon your majesty, Shuuei-sensei." Rukia, Rem and Nashiko said in unison bowing.

"Let us have lunch and then get down to business." The emperor said motioning for lunch to be served and everyone nodded.

"Now then what was it that you wish to discuss with us?" The emperor asked after they had eaten.

"We have determined who is behind the poisonings. After the screens where installed in the harem yesterday Nashiko-dono observed Kourin placing hairpins and a comb in Jyuusan-hime-dono and Shuurei-dono's room which all tested positive for traces of poison. It appeared to be the same poisons that were used before. It's only a hunch but Nashiko-dono and I both think that Grand Master Sa Taiho supplied her with the poison. Kourin did spend the entire day with him yesterday and as soon as Kourin return to the harem she retired to her room we think it's too much of a coincidence." Rem told them.

"If I may add something that I noticed when I took a look at the items Kourin poisoned. I am sure that Rem noticed this but maybe she over looked it. If Grand Master Sa Taiho is the poison specialist why would he not instruct Kourin on how to use the poisons properly? One of the poisons was used properly by dipping the chosen item into the poison but the other poison with the chucks of residue is strictly used for ingesting but instead it was used for dipping like the other. I really think that there is a second person besides Grand Master Sa Taiho involved in the poisoning. I think it would be in your best interest to maybe wait a few days before acting on this information your majesty. I will volunteer myself to follow and observe Kourin to look for more answers and hopefully the second person will be identified." Nashiko told the emperor bowing.

"Kourin and Grand Master Sa Taiho but why?" Shuuei questioned.

"This needs to be taken care of as soon as possible." The emperor told them.

"Your majesty I really think that maybe before you take action we should observe Kourin more. If we take action to quickly and there is someone else behind the poison we may lose sight of them. I can request for Ayumu-dono or one of the others to come and observe Grand Master Sa Taiho." Rem pleaded.

"We are uneasy about what you have told us but we will agree to give you three days to find your answers before we arrest Grand Master Sa Taiho." The emperor told them and Rem and Nashiko both nodded.

"Thank you your majesty then we will go and send for Ayumu-dono at once." Rem said bowing before she, Rukia, and Nashiko left.

"Do you really think that Grand Master Sa Taiho is behind this?" Shuuei asked.

"It is possible. He is our poison specialist he could have access to poisons from other countries. We are also aware that he thinks we are useless and that may be his motive for doing this." The emperor told him.

"But if his aim was to harm you why would he go after your concubine?" Kouyuu asked.

"We guess that if something happens to any of the girls in our concubine that their family will rebel and turn against us. Even though we only have three concubines two of which come from the two most powerful families in Saiunkoku providence. Their families could easy shut down all trading in the country if they wanted." The emperor said thinking about it more.

"That still doesn't answer why. There has to be a reason for doing this now not just to upset the concubine's families." Shuuei said looking at his majesty.

"We know we just told Rem-dono and Nashiko-dono three days but we would like to take care of this today. Shuuei-sensei we would like you to take some men and go confront and arrest Grand Master Sa Taiho." The emperor instructed Shuuei.

"Yes your majesty." Shuuei said standing and bowing before leaving.

"What about Kourin your majesty?" Kouyuu asked him.

"We will leave her in the harem to be watched by Nashiko-dono. Once word of Grand Master Sa Taiho's capture gets out Kourin may lead us to the second person if he exists." The emperor told Kouyuu and he nodded.

Once Rem and Rukia reach the harem Rem asked Hisashi to retrieved Ayumu form Tatsuya's shop as soon as possible. He was gone in an instant and Nashiko made her way back up to the attic space to watch Kourin.

"I had no idea that there were poisons that were for external and internal use. I just thought poison was poison." Rukia said looking up at Rem.

"Well you're partly right a poison is a poison and they all get absorbed into the body they differ in how they get absorbed into the body. External poisons get absorbed through your skin. The hairpins for example would come in contact with your skin and the poison would be transferred to your skin and then absorbed into your skin and bloodstream. While the other poison had the residue chunks which I couldn't crush using that shuriken but if it was ingested your stomach's acids would have been able to break it down and your body would have absorbed it that way. That's what Nashiko meant when she was talking about internal and external uses." Rem explained.

"I think I understand so if the poisons are used incorrectly they aren't as effective." Rukia said and Rem nodded.

"Yes and no. The poison can be dangerous regardless of how it is used it really depends on how strong it is and how long you let it set before it gets absorbed into your body. It may take a while for your skin to absorb the poison but having a sore or a cut will help introduce the poison to your blood stream faster helping it to take effect quicker. The same with your stomach it would depend on what you had eaten that day. If you ate very absorbent foods like rice or noodles it may take a while for your body to absorb the poison but if you consumed the poison on an empty stomach the poison would get absorbed into your bloodstream faster." Rem told her flipping though a book.

"Like with what happened when you ingested the poison and chemicals. The chemicals broke down the poison to the point of easy ingesting. I think I get it now." Rukia chimed in.

"Yes." Rem smiled looking up at Rukia.

"I don't mean to insult you but I know that you have come from a upper class family but didn't they teach you any of this?" Rem asked.

"You didn't insult me and no I was never told anything about poisons."Rukia told her.

"Do you even know if you were given a poison regiment to take?" Rem asked.

"I was given a bunch of tablets to take everyday when I was a kid. Would that of been a poison regiment?" Rukia questioned.

"It very well could have been." Rem said going back to flipping through the books again.

"You should stay and teach me all about poisons and everything else I don't understand." Rukia smiled getting an idea.

"I suppose I could be a teacher to the harem." Rem said looking at Rem.

"Then you'll stay?" Rukia asked getting all excited.

"I am still really deciding." Rem told her and Rukia seemed disappointed.

"Why tell me why?" Rukia demanded.

"Because I don't like royalty or the upper class and I don't want to be evolved with them anymore than I have to be." Rukia told her harshly. "I am sorry Rukia-dono I didn't mean it exactly like that." Rem said watching Rukia tear up.

"Why though?" Rukia asked wiping away a tear.

"Let's just say I had a difficult childhood that involved an upper class family, some neglect and eventually me being sold into slavery." Rem told her staring at the book.

"So you were from a high ranking family?" Rukia questioned Rem but she turned her head ignoring the question.

"His majesty has changed his mind he is sending the army to confront and arrest Grand Master Sa Taiho." Nashiko announced interrupting Rukia and Rem's conversation.

"He's what?" Rem asked looking at Nashiko.

"I just watched a handful of men running towards Grand Master Sa Taiho's quarters. I am going to go keep an eye on Kourin." Nashiko said disappearing again.

"What should we do?" Rukia asked Rem standing up.

"I don't know. I don't know if we should stay here and wait for Hisashi-sensei and Ayumu-dono or if we should go for a walk to see if anything suspicious is going on." Rem told her standing up as well.

"I guess we should stay here and wait. The most important person to watch is Kourin and Nashiko-chan is watching her." Rem said walking out onto the porch.

"I am sorry Rem-chan I didn't mean to pry and bring up bad memories." Rukia apologized making Rem tea.

"It's ok Rukia-chan you didn't know." Rem told her sitting down at the table leaving the sliding door open.

On the other side of the imperial palace grounds Shuuei was leading a small group of men into Grand Master Sa Taiho's quarters.

"Grand Master Sa Taiho you are under arrest for conspiring to murder." Shuuei announced as he and the others entered Grand Master Sa Taiho's private chambers.


	12. Chapter 12

Bittersweet Orange Lilly

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the Saiunkoku Monogatari character's they belong to Sai Yukino. I also do not own any of the characters from Bleach they belong to Tite Kubo. I am only using them in this story as a fan.

Chapter 12

When Shuuei and his men entered Grand Master Sa Taiho's private chambers they found him standing by his window.

"Grand Master Sa Taiho you are under arrest for conspiring to murder." Shuuei announced as the rest of his men filed into the room.

"Conspiring to murder whom?" Grand Master Sa Taiho asked.

"The ladies of his majesty's concubine." Shuuei told him walking towards him.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Grand Master Sa Taiho announced watching Shuuei.

"We have known for a while that it was Kourin-san who was poisoning the emperor's harem and it was her that led us to you." Shuuei told him as one of his men grabbed Grand Master Sa Taiho's hands and pulled them behind his back.

"Long ago I made a promise to serve an emperor that was seen worthy of my support and advice. Shi Ryuuki is not that emperor but his older brother Shi Seien is a worthy emperor of my support." Grand Master Sa Taiho told him.

"Shi Seien was exiled from the palace many years ago." One of the men told him.

"And yet he reminds here on palace grounds as we speak. In fact he is in this very room right now." Grand Master Sa Taiho announced looking right at Seiran.

"Rem-chan I have brought Ayumu-dono as you requested." Hisashi said bowing.

"Ayumu-chan I am happy to see you." Rem told her bowing.

"I am happy to see you as well. What is it you would like me to do?" Ayumu said bowing.

"Could you please go observe the palace grounds for anything interesting that might be happening? The emperor has already made his move to arrest Grand Master Sa Taiho for poisoning his majesty's harem and this may result in a chain reaction. So please report anything suspicious you may see or hear." Rem told her and Ayumu nodded.

"Now what are we going to do?" Rukia asked as she walked into Rem's room.

"I think just wait. There is nothing else we can really do." Rem told her making some tea.

the next morning

"Shusui-dono where is Kourin-san?" Rem asked Shusui while they were getting breakfast ready.

"She found out this morning that Grand Master Sa Taiho's was arrested last night and she seemed very upset about it and she asked me if it was alright if she stayed in her room for a little while." Shusui explained.

"I'll take her some breakfast then." Rem said grabbing a tray.

"Thank you Rem-san." Shusui said bowing.

Rem knocked on Kourin's door but received no answer after a few seconds and she knocked again.

"Kourin-san its Rem I brought you breakfast." Rem called out.

When Rem didn't receive a response she slide open Kourin's door revealing an empty room.

"Kourin-san wasn't in her room she probably went for a walk." Rem told Shusui when she walked back out into the main room again.

"I am sure she will be back in a little while." Shusui reassured her.

"Grand Master Sa Taiho isn't talking much since we arrested him last night and I doubt we can make him talk." Shuuei said to the emperor.

"Perhaps we can use Kourin-san to our advantage. Perhaps seeing her in a cell beside him will make him want to talk." The emperor said.

"Then shall I go find her?" Kouyuu asked.

"Yes pleased." The emperor nodded and Kouyuu bowed before leaving.

"You lied to me Kijin-sama. You said nothing would happen to Enjun-sama. The emperor came and arrested him last night. You said...you promised that Enjun-sama would be happy and pleased that we were helping him. The emperor came last night and arrested him." Kourin cried in front of Kou Kijin.

"You little brat why did you come here someone could have followed you." Kijin hissed moving away from Kourin.

"Don't you care that Enjun-sama was arrested and taken away. It's entirely your fault." Kourin cried.

"It is not my fault that Enjun-sama got caught." Kijin told her walking away.

"You can't do that…you can't do that to Enjun-sama I wouldn't let you." Kourin yelled getting a few peoples attention.

"I suggest you go away before you get us both arrested. Do you really want your Enjun-sama to worry about you being put in jail?" Kijin asked her.

"No but it's not fair." Kourin told him.

"Then perhaps you should have used the poisons in the correct way and Enjun-sama wouldn't have gotten caught." Kijin told her.

"It was you who supplied the poison you should have known how it was to be used and you should have told me." Kourin told him.

"May be so but either way you look at it Enjun-sama is in jail because of you. Because you miss used the poison and drew attention to yourself and Enjun-sama." Kijin told her disappearing leaving Kourin sitting on the floor crying.

It was only a short time later when Kouyuu found Kourin laying on the floor crying.

"Kourin-san get up." Kouyuu commanded.

"I didn't mean for this to happen I just..I just want Enjun-sama to be happy." Kourin cried as Kouyuu picked her up.

"And you think poisoning the harem was going to make him happy? You baka woman." Kouyuu said taking her to see the emperor.

"Rem-dono we found an order in one of the trading companies for _Kalmia latifolia_it'sa poison from the west. The order was placed nearly 10 years ago and the person who name appears in the order ledger for the poison is Kou Houju. When we looked up when the order was received and paid for Kou Kijin's name appeared in the ledger." Ryoichi announced giving the ledger to Rem.

"Ryoichi-chan will you come with me to deliver these to the emperor?" Rem asked taking the ledger from him.

"Yes of course." Ryoichi nodded.

"Rem-chan the second person is Kou Kijin. I followed Kourin-san when she left the harem and she went to see him. All three of them are in on poisoning the harem." Nashiko said coming into the room.

"Hello Ryoichi-chan." Nashiko said seeing Ryoichi standing in front of Rem.

"Hello Nashiko-dono." Ryoichi nodded.

"Where is Kourin-san now?" Rem questioned.

"I left her when Kouyuu-sensei found her I assume that he is taking her to see the emperor." Nashiko told her.

"Then let's go we owe it to Kourin-san to bring down Kijin-sama as well if he was involved." Rem told them heading for the door.

"Please we need to see the emperor." Rem told the guards standing at the emperor's quarter's doors.

"He isn't seeing anyone come back later." The guards told her.

"But we have important information regarding Grand Master Sa Taiho and Kourin-san. Please tell him it's Rem-dono and Rukia-dono." Rem begged.

The guards looked at each other before one of them slipped inside the door.

"Wait here." The other guard said and Rem nodded.

"I am sorry to interrupt your majesty but Rukia-dono and Rem-dono are outside insisting on seeing you. They say they have important information regarding Grand Master Sa Taiho and Kourin-san." The guard told the emperor bowing.

"Rukia-dono and Rem-san have information about Grand Master Sa Taiho and I?" Kourin whispered.

"Please escort them in." The emperor told him and he bowed leaving.

"Thank you for seeing us your majesty." Rem said walking into the room bowing followed by Rukia, Nashiko and Ryoichi who also bowed.

"You already know Nashiko-dono your majesty and so I would like you to meet Hiroshima Ryoichi he is another comrade of mine who has been helping me collect information while I've been here." Rem said introducing Ryoichi who bowed again.

"It's a great honor to meet you your majesty." Ryoichi said bowing and the emperor nodded.

Kourin stood to the side of the room accompanied by Shuuei and Kouyuu who were still trying to calm her while she cried. When Kourin saw Rukia and Rem walked into the room she felt so confused as to why they were there and why they would come to her and Grand Master Sa Taiho's aid.

"What is this important information that you have in regards to Grand Master Sa Taiho and Kourin-san?" The emperor asked getting right to the point.

"Your majesty we have uncovered evidence that there was in fact a third person involved in the poisoning. Nashiko-dono has been following Kourin-san since yesterday and she overheard a conversation earlier between Kourin-san and Kijin-sama which involved talking about the poisoning of the harem. Ryoichi-sensei has also found documentation that Kijin-sama specialty ordered _Kalmia latifolia_a poison from the west through a coastal trading company." Rem told the emperor showing him the ledgers from the trading company.

"Is this true Kourin-san? Is Kou Kijin involved?" The emperor asked her and all she could do was nod.

"Grand Master Sa Taiho, Kou Kijin and Kourin?" The emperor questioned.

"You hired me to uncover who has been poisoning your concubine your majesty and I am doing just that. I have found that there are three people who had been poising your concubine. Grand Master Sa Taiho and Kou Kijin who have been both been supplying the poisons and Kourin-san who has been placing the poisoned items in the harem." Rem answered the emperor.

"Shuuei-sensei please go confront and arrest Kou Kijin with some men." The emperor ordered.

"Yes your majesty." Shuuei said bowing before leaving

"If I may your majesty make a plea on behalf of Kourin-san. We believe that she was just a pawn in both Grand Master Sa Taiho's plan and well as in Kou Kijin's. Nashiko-dono overheard Kourin-san and Kou Kijin's conversation and has brought this to my attention." Rem said.

"Rem-san doesn't have to do this." Kourin whispered beginning to cry.

"Tell us Nashiko-dono what did you hear?" The emperor said.

"When I first heard them talking Kourin-san was accusing Kou Kijin of lying to her. Apparently he convinced her that the poisoning of the harem would make the Grand Master Sa Taiho happy and also that the poisonings would not be traced back to Grand Master Sa Taiho. He went on to blame Kourin-san for the fact that you majesty found out about the poisoning saying something along the lines that if Kourin-san had known how to use the poison correctly no one would have noticed." Nashiko told them.

"That still doesn't change the fact that she took part in poisoning of our concubine." The emperor told them looking at Kourin.

"We understand we just wanted to give you all the information we found." Rem told him and he nodded.

"You may leave we will take care of this matter." The emperor told them.

"Thank you your majesty." Rem said as everyone bowed before leaving.

"Thank you Rem-chan." Kourin cried out bowing as Rem, Rukia and Nashiko left and Rem nodded to her.

"Somehow I don't think that changed anything." Rukia said as they walked back to the harem.

"We tried that's all we could do now. If it's not too much trouble Nashiko-chan would you stay for few more days just until things get settled?" Rem asked Nashiko and she nodded.

"Ryoichi-chan you can return to Tatsuya's. Thank you for all your help and please thank Susumu-chan as well for all his help." Rem said bowing to Ryoichi.

"It was nothing you know that." Ryoichi said smiling at Rem.

"I know but I still want to thank you." Rem told him and he nodded.

"Then I will see you when you come back to Tatsuya-sensei." Ryoichi said wrapping his arms around Rem's waist.

"You baka knock it off." Rem yelled pushing him away.

"You know you're even cuter when you yell at me." Ryoichi said slyly.

"Get lost." Rem told him pushing him away again.

"Yeah yeah just wait till you get to Tatsuya-sensei's." He smiled devilishly disappearing.

"He seems to really like you Rem-chan." Rukia giggle and Rem just walked away.

"She knows he likes her she's known since they first met and trained together that he like hers but she doesn't like him." Nashiko told her.

"I don't get it. He's cute and he seems to really like her so why does she act like that?" Rukia asked Nashiko.

"Rem-chan is afraid to settle down…rather she doesn't know how to settle down. Since the time Tatsuya-sensei adopted her he's has sent her from friend to friend having them train her so she really hasn't spent any long periods of time in any one place. So naturally because of Tatsuya-sensei she doesn't know how to settle down." Nashiko explained.

"That's really sad but she told me she was thinking about returning to Shimane dojo when this is all over." Rukia told her.

"She probably did say that but I doubt she would. She knows that Mickiko-chan and Kenji-chan will take her in but I know she doesn't want to be a burden to either of them." Nashiko told her.

"I don't understand why Tatsuya-sensei would do something like this to Rem-chan?" Rukia questioned.

"They aren't the traditional family her and Tatsuya-sensei. He more or less sees her as his student and keeps sending her to train with his friends. He uses Rem-chan and others including myself as soldiers to perform jobs or missions on his behalf." Nashiko explained.

"That's really sad. Will you help me to get her to stay here?" Rukia asked her.


	13. Chapter 13

I just wanted to thank my beta Lina for helping me with this story thank you so much for everything. I hope everyone have enjoyed reading my story as much I enjoyed writing it. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. Thank so much.

Bittersweet Orange Lilly

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the Saiunkoku Monogatari character's they belong to Sai Yukino. I also do not own any of the characters from Bleach they belong to Tite Kubo. I am only using them in this story as a fan.

Chapter 13

"Kou Kijin you are under arrest for conspiring to murder." Shuuei announced bursting into Kou Kijin's office within the Department of Treasury.

Kijin was seated at his desk enjoying a cup of tea while he worked when Shuuei and his men came in.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kijin asked putting his teacup down.

"Kou Kijin you are under arrest for comprising to murder." Shuuei told him.

"Conspiring to murder who?" Kijin asked curiously.

"The ladies of his majesty's concubine." Shuuei told him and Kijin seemed to laugh as he heard this.

"The emperor's concubine? What proof do you have?" Kijin questioned him.

"Your conversation earlier with Kourin-san was over heard by a spy and has already been relayed to his majesty. Between that conversation and an order found in a trading company we have enough evidence to prove that you were conspiring to murder the ladies of the emperor's concubine." Shuuei told him.

"So that little brat was followed and she led you right to me." Kijin said getting up from his chair.

"Yes Kourin-san did." Shuuei told him motioning for one of his men to cuff him.

"I am quite surprised that you were clever enough to check old records at a trading company." Kijin said as he allowed the solider to pull his hands behind his back.

"I can not take that credit. It was actually one of Rem-dono's comrades that found your name in the ledger not me." Shuuei explained.

"A lady-in-waiting was that clever?" Kijin asked looking at Shuuei.

"She is actually a spy that was brought in for the purpose of uncovering who was poisoning his majesty's concubine. Now that we have covered all this would you care to share your motive with me or would you rather wait and tell the emperor yourself?" Shuuei ask Kijin.

"Ask Reishin about the letter from Yuri-dono and his back stabbing betrayal. It was because of what he did all those years ago that I poisoned his precious niece to get back at him." Kijin told Shuuei as he was being led out.

"Please take Kou Kijin to see the emperor and please tell his majesty that I have gone to retrieve Kou Reishin and that I will be back shortly." Shuuei told his men.

Once Kourin had clamed herself she informed the emperor everything she knew about the plans for poisoning of the concubine and afterwards Kouyuu took her to a cell next to Grand Master Sa Taiho to a wait sentencing.

Grand Master Sa Taiho spoke Kourin's name once he saw her being lead into the jail cell.

"Enjun-sama…I am so sorry if I hadn't…." Kourin cried hugging Grand Master Sa Taiho through the bars.

"Do not cry Kourin-san all that matters is that you are safe." Grand Master Sa Taiho told her embracing her as she cried.

"But it was my fault. If I hadn't listened to Kijin-sama you wouldn't had gotten arrested." She cried.

"It was Kou Kijin's fault not yours for wanting revenge on Kou Reishin. This is his doing not yours. Please do not cry Kourin-san I am alright as are you and we are together that is all that matters." Grand Master Sa Taiho said comforting her.

"Reishin-sama I must ask you something." Shuuei said walking into Reishin's office closing the door.

"Of course Shuuei-sensei." Reishin said motioning for Shuuei to have a seat.

"We have arrested Kou Kijin on charges of conspiring to murder the emperor's concubine along with Grand Master Sa Taiho and Kourin-san. When asked for a motive Kou Kijin told me to ask you about a letter from Yuri-dono." Shuuei told him still standing.

Reishin snap closed his fan at hearing that Kou Kijin was involved in the poisoning the emperor's concubine which included his niece Shuurei. But he became more enraged when Shuuei mention a letter from Yuri and he instantly knew why Kou Kijin was involved.

"He has discovered the truth and this is how he chosen to get back at me after all these years. Imagine him trying to poison my Shuurei to get back at me." Reishin said angrily gripping his fan.

"Then there was an actual letter?" Shuuei questioned.

"The contents of that letter are of no concern to you. The only thing you need to know is that I betrayed Kou Kijin's friendship and he has sought out revenge against me through poisoning my Shuurei. You may leave now." Reishin instructed Shuuei trying to form a plan to get back at Kou Kijin.

"Reishin-sama once I inform his majesty of this he will probably wish to speak with you. Would you please come with me to give your statement to his majesty?" Shuuei asked motioning towards the door.

"If I must." Reishin said walking for the door.

"You dare to bring my niece into this to get back at me you are despicable Kou Houju." Reishin said as he burst into the emperor's office seeing Kou Kijin standing there.

"So you have been informed." Kou Kijin said smiling at Reishin.

"Death… put him to death your majesty or I shall." Reishin said pointing at Kou Kijin.

"Calm yourself Reishin-sama. His punishment will fit his crime we assure you." The emperor told him.

"That is not good enough." Reishin growled.

"Reishin-sama we ask you to calm yourself and tell us about the letter from Yuri-dono." The emperor told him.

"As I told Shuuei-sensei the contents of that letter are not of concern to anyone." Reishin told him.

"Your majesty the letter that Reishin-sama is referring to is that in which he wrote himself posing as Shi Yuri telling me that she could never be with me. It was in writing that letter that he chose to betray me as his friend and marry Yuri-dono himself. I found this out a few months afterwards but there was not away to get back at him for betraying me or for marry Yuri-dono then but I found my opportunity when his beloved niece Shuurei-dono came to the palace." Kijin explained.

"Then you do not refute that you gave Kourin-san the poisons." The emperor asked to clarify.

"Correct but only one of the poisons." Kijin told him.

"Very well." The emperor said motioning for Kou Kijin to be lead out.

Shuuei stopped Reishin from following unsure of what the man would do.

"Reishin-sama please stay here a few minutes longer." The emperor told him simply and Reishin glared at him annoyed but nodded.

"Reishin-sama we would like your help in planning a small banquet in Rem-dono and her comrades honor would you please help me in the preparation?" The emperor asked him before Reishin left.

"Rem-dono? She was part of this?" Reishin questioned the emperor.

"Yes she and her comrades were brought in specially." The emperor informed him.

Reishin nodded fully processing the task he was given and smiled mischievously before leaving.

After seeing Kourin, Grand Master Sa Taiho asked to speak with the emperor and his request was granted.

"Welcome Grand Master Sa Taiho we were informed that you wished to speak with us." The emperor said as Grand Master Sa Taiho bowed and sat down in front of him.

"Yes I would like to make a plea for Kourin-san's life. I took her in all those years ago and gave her a home and I have only ever wanted her to be happy. Please your majesty I accept any punishment you give me but please save Kourin-san from the same fate. Kourin-san did not know what she was really doing. Please your majesty I beg you to spare her…spare her from knowing my fate. If I tell you the name of the poison I gave her would you please spare her?" Grand Master Sa Taiho begged bowing head to the floor.

"We do not believe you that she didn't know what she was doing because she was conversing with Kou Kijin on poison the concubine for him as well. However we will take in to consideration giving Kourin-san a lesser sentence since she was only placing the items in the harem." The emperor told him.

"Thank you your majesty." Grand Master Sa Taiho said continuing to bow.

After reviewing all the events which had taken place and the information collected Grand Master Sa Taiho, Kou Kijin and Kourin were put to trial by the emperor. Despite Rem and the others protest Kourin was charged with conspiring to murder a long side of Grand Master Sa Taiho and Kou Kijin. The emperor had much difficulty in deciding a punishment for Grand Master Sa Taiho and Kou Kijin. He knew he couldn't simply execute them do to their status and the repercussions that would follow. He knew he had to punish them strategically and he began by first stripping Grand Master Sa Taiho and Kou Kijin of their titles and positions and then he forced Kou Kijin to announce a successor for the Kou clan. Once they were rendered to mere peasants the emperor imprisoned former Grand Master Sa Taiho and Kou Houju to await their execution. Kourin was sent to Sa providence to work as a servant for the Sa household.

The day after the sentencing the emperor held a small banquet in honor of Rem and her comrades. When Rem, Rukia, Nashiko, Ryoichi, Hisashi, Susumu, and Ayumu entered the grand hall they found a small gathering of people waiting for them. The seven were greeted by a round of applauses and many bows as they walked into the room.

"Your majesty." Rem said as she and the others bowed to him.

"Today we are indebted to you all." The emperor said bowing in return showing his gratitude towards them followed by the rest of the room.

"This is unreal…all this for uncovering who was poisoning the emperor's concubine?" Susumu said watching everyone bow to them.

Once everyone was seated the emperor called for everyone's attention from his seat at the head of the table.

"Today we have gathered to thank Rem-dono and her comrades; Rukia-dono, Nashiko-dono, Ayumu-dono, Hisashi-sensei, Ryoichi-sensei and Susumu-sensei for their help in uncovering the people involved in the poisoning of our royal concubine. It was their cleverness and determination along with their quick and precise planning that has brought former Grand Master Sa Taiho, Kou Houju and Kourin-san to justice. It was also Rem-dono and Nashiko-dono intuition a long with Ryoichi-sensei and Susumu-sensei research that lead them to discover Kou Houju's involvement in the poisoning. Without which we would not have linked Kou Houju to the poisoning and we would have never caught him. We can now sleep easy knowing that our harem is safe and that all those involved are being brought to justice. We thank you all for taking care of this matter quickly and discreetly. Please accept these gifts as a thank you for your services as well as your payment." The emperor said bowing to them before motioning for Shuuei and Kouyuu to give them each their payment.

"Thank you your majesty for giving us the opportunity of being of service to you. We humbly accept this payment with gratitude and thanks." Rem said as she and the others stood and bowed to his majesty.

"Rem-dono I am personally indebted to you for under covering who was poisoning the emperor's concubine. There is no amount of money I can give you to reward you for keeping my Shuurei safe please accept my son as a token of my thanks." Reishin said bowing handing Rem a scroll.

The motion of Reishin handing Rem a scroll attracted Ryoichi's attention out of the corner of his eye and he turned to watch.

"Your son?" Rem questioned a little confused.

"Yes, I would like you to marry my son Kouyuu." Reishin told her and Rem looked from him to Kouyuu.

Both Kouyuu and Ryoichi could be heard in the background protesting but Shuuei and Susumu quickly stopped them.

"You want me to marry your son." Rem repeated which seemed to get everyone's attention in the room.

The room began to fill with noise as everyone began whispering about the possibility of Kouyuu and Rem marrying.

"He was ranked Jougen when he took the Imperial Exam and he will be a minister for our country when he gets older. I would be greatly honored if you were to marry my son. It is but a fraction of the debt I am indebted to you for having my niece safe." Reishin explained to Rem who was still a little floored at the proposal and still trying to process it.

Ryoichi was hissing for her to say no and Reishin turned to look at Ryoichi to say something when his attention was directed towards the door.

"I will accept your proposal on her behalf Reishin-sama. I am Rem-dono's guardian Shizuoka Tatsuya. Please pardon my intrusion your majesty." Tatsuya said bowing before walking farther into the room.

Everyone turned to see Tatsuya as he made his way towards Reishin and Rem. Once hearing that the proposal was accepted even more whispering filled the room unnerving Rem further.

"You can not accept this proposal on my behalf." Rem protested.

"Nothing personal we just don't get along." Rem said turning to Kouyuu who muttered something into Shuuei's hand.

"As your guardian I do have a say in who you marry." Tatsuya told her taking the proposal from Reishin.

"I am of age and you haven't been my guardian for many years you have no right to intervene now." Rem told him and Ryoichi nodded in agreement from behind her.

"Than would you rather I take this to your parents and see what they say about this? I am sure they would love to hear of this proposal." Tatsuya smiled at Rem.

"Parents? I thought she was said she didn't know her parents?" Reishin questioned.

"I didn't mean for you to go that far Nashiko-chan I just wanted you to talk to her." Rukia whispered to Nashiko.

"Then this is all you're doing." Ryoichi pointed accusingly at Rukia who seemed surprised and nodded.

"I will not forgive you." Ryoichi said glaring at her.

"I talked with Tatsuya-sensei and he said he'd take care of it. I didn't think this was what he meant when he said he'd take care of it." Nashiko whispered to them.

"If my memory services me correctly they were the ones that assumed I was dead without even looking for me after I was kidnapped. Why would you bring them into this now?" Rem asked him.

"Your right but perhaps I would like to teach your parents a lesson in parental responsibly and make them regret disowning you. Once they see who you're going to marry they will regret disowning you and perhaps they won't disown the rest of your siblings. Just as your parent's disowned you when you were 5 years old they have done the same to your older sister Rukia. She was very lucky that Miyagi-sama informed me of this and I was able to find her before anything happened to her. I have an ultimatum for you so that I do not have to get your parents involved. Option one you to marry Kouyuu as I have agreed or you can decide for yourself who you marry it's entirely up to you?" Tatsuya told her.

"Rukia… Rukia-chan is my onee-san?" Rem questioned looking at Tatsuya and then at Rukia.

Rem was too focused on the fact that Tatsuya reveal Rukia as her sister that she missed Tatsuya giving her a chance to decline Reishin's proposal. Sounds of surprise were heard from the others in the room and Ryoichi began calling for Rem to pick him to marry instead of Kouyuu but was silenced by Susumu again.

"Yes she's your onee-san." Tatsuya said gesturing towards Rukia who looked about ready to cry.

"That means Rem-chan is the youngest princess of the Kuchiki clan." The emperor said to no one in particular.

"Leiko." Rukia whispered to herself.

Rem had no idea what to do and she just stood there in shock still processing the information. The rest of the room just watched the scene unfold in silence as Rukia wrapped her arms around Rem crying.

"I didn't notice the resemblance until now." Shuuei whispered to Kouyuu and he nodded.

"I was told you were killed." Rukia cried falling to the floor taking Rem with her as she repeated Leiko's name over and over again softly as she cried.

Not knowing what else to do Rem wrapped her arms around Rukia as she cried trying to comfort her.

"It has been a really long time since anyone called me by that name I almost forgot it was mine." Rem cried a little holding Rukia tighter.

"Will you stay here with me in the palace? We can start over again as sisters. I don't want you to disappear again now that I know you're alive." Rukia cried looking up at Rem.

"Yes." Rem told her in a soft voice and Rukia cried harder.

"Tatsuya-sensei why didn't you just tell me who she was when you first introduced us?" Rem questioned him after a few minutes.

"If I had told you who she was your probably would have fled but I figured that if you formed some kind of bond with her it would have been harder for you to walk away." Tatsuya explained and Rem didn't say anything knowing it was true.

"Rem-dono if you wish we can find you a position with the Department of Imperial Censorate. I am sure they would be honored to have someone like you as part of their department. Or if you another department in mind I could set that up as well." The emperor told Rem walking over to her.

"The Department of Imperial Censorate sounds perfect." Rem told him smiling.

"Excellent we will set up a meeting for you with the Gyoshidai's Chief in the next few days. For now please take your time getting reacquainted with your sister." The emperor told her and Rem bowed in thanks.

A few days later Kouyuu stood on the steps of the training ground holding a very large scroll in his hands. In front of him were a few hundred participates in the martial arts tournament and behind him sat the emperor, Shuurei, Jyuusan-hime, Rukia, Rem, Shuuei, Grand Master Sou Taifu, Grand Master Shou Taishi, Reishin and many other officials and spectators.

"On a blessed day such as this under clear skies, and in the full glory of spring. It gives me great pleasure to present to you all this wonderful and joyous event and to share in the happiness in which it brings to us all"

"What is this Rem-dono?" Grand Master Sou Taifu questioned leaning over towards Rem as the others around them began to whisper and Rem shrugged.

"It sounds like the opening of a wedding ceremony. Is he perhaps practicing writing his own wedding speech?" Shuuei asked smiling at Rem who turned and glared at him.

"Shut up Shuuei…He wouldn't accept my help on writing the opening speech. Give him a break even though it's a bit odd he tried his best." Rem explained.

"Glad to see you are helping him to get over being a misogynist." Grand Master Sou Taifu laughed "Kouyuu get on with it already." Grand Master Sou Taifu yelled down at Kouyuu which seemed to make him even more nervous.

"Yes…Without any further ado, let the Imperial Martial Arts Tournament begin." Kouyuu announced before collecting the yards of scroll he had pulled out to read which now laid at his feet.

"Kouyuu will need some work before he gets married." Grand Master Sou Taifu said looking over at Rem as the tournament continued.

"I think you're wrong. Kouyuu might not be as refine as other men and he may not treat woman as delicately as other men but he is fine the way he is." Rem told him smiling and Grand Master Sou Taifu nodded.

"It seems I have found myself between the devil and the deep blue sea. I wish you the very best with Kouyuu-sensei." Grand Master Sou Taifu said bowing and leaving Rem's side.

"Which where you the devil or the deep blue sea?" Shuuei asked her.

"The devil of course." Rem smiled at him and he laughed.


End file.
